I Want to Hold Your Hand
by Z. Riley
Summary: COMPLETE! Harry is purposely hiding things from everyone. Ron doesn’t know he’s hiding anything. And Hermione is oblivious for once. A story of our favorite trio in their sixth year. RHr pairing. OotP spoilers.
1. Chapter One

I Want to Hold Your Hand

_Chapter One_

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

            "I can't believe that you idiots forgot to grab the cloak!" Hermione hissed at Harry and Ron as the three of them ducked behind one of the large cases in the trophy room of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

            "I didn't see you rushing to pick it up, miss know-it-all." Ron hissed back.

            Hermione looked at him through narrowed eyes and opened her mouth to speak, but Harry put up a hand to stop her.

            He knew where this was going. "You can bicker all you want after Filch has caught us!" This brought their attention back to the situation at hand. 

            They had been visiting the house elves in the kitchens. Okay, so Hermione had been visiting the house elves. Harry and Ron had been cramming their pockets with all sorts of pastries and biscuits that the elves were only too pleased to bring them. _"They _like _working here, Hermione." Ron had managed to say though a mouthful of a rather large chocolate biscuit, __"I don't think even they'd join spew." "It's S.P.E.W.!" "That's what I said, spew." Harry had been so busy trying to prevent one of Ron and Hermione's infamous rows that he had neglected to gather the invisibility cloak back up; the cloak that had once belonged to his father. The cloak that had seen so many a night like this… and they had forgotten it and were now probably in the same situation that James Potter and his cronies had once found themselves in._

            "Okay," Harry said just above a whisper, "We go out the door to the left just as soon as Filch turns the corner." Ron and Hermione nodded in silent agreement; and, as if on cue, Filch turned the corner and the three tiptoed as fast as they could in the opposite direction. Luck appeared to be on their side. For a good corridor and a half, it was smooth sailing.

            Their heart paces began to regulate again as they distanced themselves from the trophy room and Filch. This feeling, however wonderful as it was, was short lived. They turned the next corner to make their way back to Gryffindor tower, and were met with one of the most unpleasant sights to any student out of bed after hours: Filch's cat Mrs. Norris. Her gleaming eyes gave away the sense of pride she was feeling at the moment. Filch would be very pleased, three Gryffindors out of bed after hours in one shot…

            "Guys…" Harry croaked.

            "Yeah?" Ron and Hermione said slowly in unison.

            "Run."

            All three of them bolted. Harry, who had had much practice in running away from imminent danger in his life, was ahead of Ron and Hermione by at least three strides. He turned a corner sharply as they passed a sort of fork in the castle. Ron, however, kept going straight ahead.

            "This way!" he grabbed Hermione's hand and yanked her along with him. She had to take two steps to keep with one of his. They ducked down many intertwining passageways, hoping to loose Mrs. Norris, or at least cut her off from getting to Gryffindor tower before them.

            "Turn right up here." Hermione informed him. Ron, who had been going to Hogwarts for six years did not need know-it-all Hermione Granger to tell him how to get back to his own houses tower, but he didn't stop to tell her that. It was by this point that they had completely lost Harry. Every once and a while, Hermione was sure that she saw him down a corridor, sprinting in the same direction as they were, but he would quickly vanish.

            The two of them turned a sharp right, which nearly caused Hermione to hit the wall. It was a few turns and a small flight of stairs later that they saw the most welcoming sight of the entire evening: the portrait of the, now sleeping, Fat Lady. 

            "Caput Draconis!" Ron and Hermione screamed together, and the portrait swung open. They could hear the Fat Lady mumbling something along the lines of _"It's bad luck to wake a person while she's sleeping you know…"_ Ron and Hermione, however, did not care about bad luck at that particular moment as they rushed into the presently empty common room.

            "Where's Harry?" Hermione said.

            "I'm not sure."

            "Oh, Ron, what if he got caught?"

            "What do you think Filch'll do to him?" Ron's eyes widened.

            Hermione ignored this comment, "It would be all your fault if he got caught anyway."

            "What?!"

            "You were the one who forgot to grab the cloak." Hermione continued the argument from earlier behind the trophy case.

            "How is it my fault? You could have just as easily have gotten it."

            "Honestly Ron, if you were interested in anything other than your stomach we could have all gotten back here safely!" And as if to emphasize her point a pastry fell out of Ron's pocket with a _squish_ to the floor of the common room.

            "What about you and your elf rights, huh? If you weren't so caught up in spew, _you might have remembered to snag the cloak!"_

            "It is S.P.E.W., and elf rights are far more important than the need for you to consume your body weight in sweets!" Just then, the portrait hole swung open to reveal a panting and disheveled Harry.

            "Harry you're safe!" Hermione called, relief lacing her every word. Harry said nothing, but raised an eyebrow. Ron realized that he was still clutching Hermione's hand from when they had all separated earlier. His infamous Weasley blush creeping up to the tips of his ears as he dropped her hand quickly. Hermione realized this at the same time and tried to give Harry her best, this-is-not-what-it-looks-like-and-if-you-say-anything-I-will-make-sure-you-die-slowly-and-painfully look, while too blushing madly.

            Harry shrugged. "I'm going to bed." Ron and Hermione watched him climb the stairs to the boy's dormitories.

            "So…er… Harry's safe." Ron offered one very awkward minute later.

            "Yeah." Hermione brilliantly replied.

            "So… um… I guess I'll turn in."

            "Yeah… er… me too."

            "Uh… G'night."

            "Night." They both hurried up the stairs to their prospective dormitories.

            Ron lay in bed, some minutes later, thinking about how lucky they were to have gotten past Filch and Mrs. Norris in the same night. This thought only occupied his mind for a short period of time as sleep soon overtook him. The only thing he could remember thinking after that was about holding Hermione's hand in the common room; and that to him seemed to be something more to boast about that getting past Filch, Mrs. Norris, and the whole lot of Hogwarts professors in one night.

A/N: Okay, so what do you think? Yes I know it's short, and VERY rough around the edges, but this is my first bit of Harry Potter fan fiction ever. Were my character in character enough? I know it's hard to tell from a barely three page story, but I still worry…I am open to any and all criticism. Please review.


	2. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two_

A/N: Wow. Okay now I know why there are so many people on this website, getting reviews is great! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. They were much appreciated, and in fact it was angelofboox's review which put new ideas into my mind and made me decide to continue on with this story. So here we go. . . 

Disclaimer: Nada. Zip. Goose egg. That is how many of these characters I own.

            Ron awoke the next morning to find himself feeling pleasantly at ease, despite the fact that he had nearly been caught out of bed after hours by Filch. He let his mind wander for a moment, trying to recapture what could have made him feel this way when he knew well that there should be things weighing down on his mind, like his Potions essay for example. _"We ran back here. . . we couldn't find Harry. . . but then he showed up and. . ." _Ron retraced the past night's events and the stumbled upon his reason for seeming so chipper.

            He felt his face heat up slightly while thinking of holding Hermione's hand. Then he felt his face's temperature double as he thought back to how nice it had been . . .

            "No, that's impossible. I must have been very tired." Ron surmised aloud.

            "Well we're very tired so stop making noise, you nutter." came a muffled reply from the direction of Dean's bed. Ron quickly realized that he had just been speaking to himself, which in the wizarding world was not really a good sign. _"Maybe I'm ill. . ." _he thought. Yes that must have been it. He wasn't feeling well, that was a perfectly logical explanation. Maybe he should go visit Madam Pomfrey. 

            Ron pulled back the hangings of his four poster to reveal the other four beds occupying the dormitory. Dean and Seamus's beds appeared to still have Dean and Seamus in them, while Harry and Neville's beds were both vacant. The clock on Ron's bedside table told him that it was half past nine as he clamored out of bed and made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower.

            Ron pushed all thoughts of last night out of his mind as he entered the Great Hall on that fine Saturday morning. He really was being rather silly. Hermione Granger was his best friend. His very annoying, know-it-all, bushy haired best friend, who just so happened to have very lovely eyes. . . Ron resolved to go to the hospital wing after breakfast. The way his stomach had lurched at the thought of his best friend was surely not normal.

            "Hey Harry." Ron plopped down beside his best male friend and began to dish himself a hearty amount of egg, bacon, and toast to his plate.

            "Hum…" was Harry's reply from behind that days issue of the _Daily Prophet. Ron peaked over his shoulder to see what article he was reading. It was not pertaining to the ministry as he had assumed, but rather a small article on a new up and coming Quidditch player._

            "Where's Hermione?" he asked nonchalantly, knowing full well that Harry would not have gotten a subscription to the paper himself.

            "Library." Harry said as though it were obvious while rolling up the paper.

            "Anything worth reading?" Ron asked as offhandedly as he could, motioning toward the paper.

            "No, not really." Harry replied now tucking into his own breakfast. They had gone through this exchange nearly every morning since they had arrived back at school.

            Last June the ministry had finally acknowledged the return of Lord Voldermort. Harry was certain that now the ministry was seeing things clearly that the _Daily Prophet would print any new happenings. So far this year, there hadn't been so much as an attempted break-in of a shop in Diagon Alley, let alone Death Eaters running a rampage. Everything was very quiet. . . a little too quiet if you asked him._

            "You up for a game of Snap?" Ron asked as the sixth years made their way out of the Great Hall a little while later.

            "Can't. I've got Occlumency with Lupin."

            Professor Lupin had returned to the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Dumbledore thought it would be best to have at least one more Order member at the school. Also, because Snape had given up on teaching Harry Occlumency last year, Lupin had offered to step in. Occlumency was still not something Harry looked forward to, but it did help to have the person prying into your brain be one of your father's best friends verses one the people who hates you most.

            "Oh, all right then. I'll see you later?"

            "All right." Harry made his way down the corridor to Professor Lupin's office and Ron went the opposite direction, heading back toward Gryffindor tower, all thoughts of visiting the nurse out of his mind.

            Ron wandered aimlessly down the corridor, and was about to turn a corner when he realized that he was just outside the library. _"Well, I might as well do my Potions essay. . . It's not like I've got anything better to do." Ron, somewhat reluctantly pushed open the door to the library and stepped inside. As he did so he noticed his bushy haired best friend sitting at one of the tables, all of her stuff spread out as to allow no room for others to sit by and bother her. The familiar lurching sensation rose in Ron's stomach, and he quickly willed it away and made his way to the table Hermione occupied._

            "Fancy seeing you here." he joked.

            "What are you doing here? Have you got lost on the way to the Quidditch pitch?" she replied, not bothering to take her eyes from the book she was reading.

            "Well if you must know, I've decided to work on my Potions essay."

            This caused Hermione's head to turn his direction. Ron held his stomach. "Is that so?"

            "You think I'd lie to you?" Ron mustered up the best shocked face that he could manage at the present point and time, "That hurts Hermione."

            She raised an eyebrow, "Then where is your book? An your quills, and parchment, and notes?"

            Ron realized at that moment that he had walked into the library empty handed. "Oh, well I must have forgotten them."

            "You forgot to bring the homework you were planning on doing?" Hermione was looking quite skeptical.

            "Like you've never done it?" as soon as the question left his mouth, Ron knew it had been a stupid one. This was Hermione bloody Granger. She may have forgotten to comb her hair, or to tuck in her shirt, but she _never forgot anything in the matter of school. "Okay stupid question." Ron leaned back in his chair and scowled at the desk. He hated losing these small arguments to her._

            Hermione smiled in a satisfied sort of way and turned her attention back to the book in her hands. "If you go and get your bag, I _might_ just help you out, Ron." she said airily.

            It was now Ron's turn to be skeptical. "Really?"

            "Sure."

            Ron bit back a comment he was about to make, and instead got up and went to gather his things from the common room.

            "Two feet of parchment on truth potions." Ron grumbled near to an hour later in the library while Hermione set another stack of books down beside him.

            "Honestly Ron, it's not that hard to do, and you're nearly finished."

            Ron turned his gaze up to her and glared, "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be stuck here working on this stupid thing."

            "Me?! You're the one who came in here with the plan to work on it."

            "Do you really think I would have done homework on a Saturday by my own free will? If you hadn't offered to help I wouldn't be here."

            "Don't you think you're looking a gift horse in the mouth?"

            "What's a horse got to do with anything?"

            Hermione shoved all of her things into her bag, slung it over her shoulder, and made her way out of the library, muttering something very similar to "Insufferable!"

            Ron packed his own bag and slumped out of the library. He hated fighting with Hermione. It always made him feel awful. Now he'd have to go and find some way to make her speak to him again.

            "Why so glum, Ron?" Ron looked up to see Lupin standing in front of him. Without knowing it Ron seemed to have walked all the way to Lupin's office door. 

            Ron shrugged and looked away from 

            "You had a fight with Hermione, didn't you?" 

            Ron's head snapped to look at his teacher in the face. "What?" he said in a strangled sort of voice.

            Professor Lupin just gave him a knowing smile. "Why don't you come in and have a cup of tea?" He steered Ron into his office and closed the door.

            Ron settled down on one of the chairs in Lupin's office and looked around. Although the furnishings of the room were by no means new or extravagant, they were definitely an improvement from last year. Ron mentally flinched when he thought of the plates with kittens happily playing on them.

            Lupin set down a cup of tea in front of him. "So what happened?"

            Ron just gave him a blank look and mumbled something about what a know-it-all Hermione was.

            Lupin chuckled. "You know, Hermione does remind me of someone I used to go to school with."

            "Really?"

            "Sure, there's a Hermione in every year. Oh, but this one, she took the cake." Lupin smiled as he reminisced about times past.

            "I bet she wasn't obsessed with elf rights."

            Lupin let out a hearty laugh at this. "This girl was Hermione Granger to a tee. She was the first to raise her hand in class, the first to tell you that you did something wrong, the first to finish her homework, and the first to suck the fun out of everything. As I recall she got James and I into quite a bit of trouble in those days. She was also the first to go running to McGonagall."

            "She sounds like a right brat."

            "Oh she was. It never mattered what she did to anyone else though. . . Whatever she did, James got it ten times worse. Those two would fight like they only had one day to do it."

            This perked Ron's interest. "What happened?"

            "Their arguments were infamous. Everyone in the castle could hear them shouting at one another, but it was all commonplace. The only people it ever bothered were new first years; they never learned quick enough to get out of the way."

            "What about James? What did he do about this girl?"

            "He tried to be friendly to her, and for the most part it worked. Why, when those two weren't arguing I'd have to say I was a little jealous. They looked as if they were best friends, but best friends who were on constant guard if the other was ever to start up something. I remember how James would look after he had upset her. . . He'd look just like you do now, except shorter and without the red hair."

            "How did he stop feeling miserable?" Ron was now so far involved into the story that he didn't care about the questions he asked, as long as he got them answered.

            "Well, James didn't always feel this way after a fight. No, before he would just brush it off, and call her a know-it-all."

            Ron didn't have to bother asking "before what". . . He already knew the answer to that.

            "But after. . . James would come in angry at the world and moping. All he wanted to do was to get on this girls good side and stay there. He worked hard at it for a very long time, but finally he got the hang of it."

            "But, how? How did he do it?"

            Lupin smiled, "He listened, and waited, and mostly kept his mouth shut."

A/N: I LOVE Lupin! And, coincidentally, I LOVE reviews too. (hint hint)


	3. Chapter Three

_Chapter Three_

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. If they were, I'd be J.K. Rowling, which I'm not. Therefore, these characters are not mine.

            Ron left Professor Lupin's office feeling only slightly better than he did before. He now had the knowledge that someone had beaten a situation very similar to his own, but he was still sulking from the argument that he and Hermione had shared. What didn't make sense to him was why he felt so bad. This hadn't even been one of their worse fights. He had never felt this bad after something so minor before, and it made him wonder.

            Harry and Hermione were working on their homework in their usual spot by the fireplace when Ron entered into the common room through the portrait hole. As soon as he sat down, Hermione shifted in her seat so as to not face him. Harry noticed this and groaned inwardly. It was bad enough with all that had been happening the past couple of years. He was now being thrust into a war he didn't want to be in and his two best friends being at war was not helping anything. Feeling that there wasn't anything he could say to make the situation better, he figured maybe his absence would force them to at least speak to one another. Harry got up and mumbled about forgetting something in his dormitory.

            That then left Ron and Hermione alone in the otherwise deserted common room. Hermione made a show of turning the page in her book, as though to emphasize the fact that he was not going to be able to draw her attention. But Ron couldn't help but notice how much longer it took her to read that page than it usually did.

            "Hermione. . ." he began, but she simply turned farther away from him. Fine, if she was going to play at that game, then he was too. Ron shifted himself so that his back was now to her.

            Harry craned his neck around the corner to see his two best friends facing opposite directions. This was not what he had been hoping for. Convinced that all they needed was a little more time he sat down on the stairs and placed his chin in his hands to wait.

            Five minutes later, while Ron and Hermione were still busy trying to ignore each other, Ginny Weasley came in through the portrait hole. She paused for a moment and looked over at her older brother and his best friend. Harry waved to get her attention from the stairs and she made her way over to him.

            "What's going on?" she asked as she plopped herself down next to him.

            "Their not speaking to one another."

            "Again?"

            Harry nodded.

            "Oh, why does Ron have to be so thick?"

            "What?"

            "It's obvious that those two hate fighting with one another."

            "Well they could have fooled me."

            Ginny ignored him. "Look at how miserable they always are afterward."

            "Lost of people feel bad after they've had a row."

            "But not like this Harry. Oh, why do you have to be so thick?"

            "I beg your pardon."

            "It's obvious that those two are crazy for each other."

            Harry knew this. In fact, he was sure that all of Gryffindor, Ron and Hermione excluded, knew this. The twins had even started a pool in Harry's second year to see when they would both realize it. Nearly every person in the tower had put some money into it. But even though Harry knew this, he really did not like to discuss the fact that his two best friends were probably harboring feelings that were more than platonic for one another.

            "Ginny, I really don't want to talk abo-" But Harry was cut off by movement from the room below them.

            Ron couldn't stand it anymore. He really wasn't mad at her. He was hardly ever mad at her anymore. Sure he argued with her, but was never really angry. Arguing just seemed to come naturally to him. Ron had to break this silence. It had been nearly ten minutes since Harry left and neither on had said anything after Ron's first attempt at a conversation. So Ron put part of Lupin's advice to work: he kept his mouth shut. _"Actions speak louder that words."_ he thought to himself. Ron stood up, crossed over to Hermione's chair, and before she could register his presence, Ron snatched the book from her hand.

            Ginny groaned. "My brother is the biggest git imaginable. I don't think I can watch this." She lowered her head and covered her face with her hands.

            "What do you think you're doing?" Hermione snapped.

            "I'm trying to get you to stop reading this bloody book and listen to me!" Ron said, a little harsher than intended.

            "Well, you've succeeded with getting me away from my book, so what?" Hermione was now standing in front of him, hands on her hips. 

            Even though Hermione was a sixteen year old witch, she still reminded him of the bossy eleven-year old he had met on the Hogwarts Express.

            The fact suddenly hit Ron that he had thought of nothing to say. "Er. . ."

            "Well?"

            "Don't hate me!" Ron spat out before he could think of anything remotely more intelligent to say.

            "What?"

            "I mean, don't be mad at me anymore, Hermione. I didn't mean what I said earlier. I was being stupid."

            "You were being stupid." Hermione agreed, "And I don't hate you, Ron. You just have a way of pushing my buttons."

            Ginny looked down at them through a gap in her fingers. "That wasn't half bad for Ron, considering how thick he's been."

            Harry sniggered. He had to admit, Ron had done a nice job of not-really-apologizing-but-sort-of. At lest Hermione hadn't bit his head off, as Harry had half expected.

            "I don't think it was your fault that I was doing my homework on a Saturday." Ron continued.

            "So you admit it was your own fault, then?"

            "Now I didn't say it was _my_ fault." Ron's face broke into a smile. Hermione punched his arm playfully. "Ow."

            Hermione rolled her eyes and snatched her book back from Ron. "May I please get back to my reading now?" she asked conspicuously over-nicely.

            Ron motioned to the chair she had just been sitting in, "By all means."

            Harry felt that it was now safe to come out of hiding, and made his way down the stairs into the common room, followed by Ginny.

            "Find what you were looking for?" Hermione asked.

            "Oh. . .er. . . I, um, don't think I need it actually." Harry managed.

            "Oh, okay then."

A/N: Sorry these chapters are so short. I just like to keep to one train of thought and then move on. I'll try to post them two at a time as to give you more to read. So what do you think so far? Is it any good? Should I keep writing? Be exiled for humiliation to the craft? What would you like to see happen next? I SWEAR that I'll get some plot in here soon.


	4. Chapter Four

_Chapter 4_

A/N: I love all of my reviewers! You guys are waaaay too good to me. I will try to keep this story moving along at a pace that's decent. (By the way, I know I never out-right said a date that this story is taking place, but it has been a few months since school has started for our favorite trio. So I think it's safe to assume that the holiday season would be fast in approaching. Right?)

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. There I said it, now you can't sue me!

            The next couple of days went by peacefully enough. Ron and Hermione actually had not even had a row worthy of note. This gave all of the Gryffindors' ear drums a break, putting them all in rather good spirits. Of course, the close approaching holiday season might have had something to do with the happy nature of the castle as well. Everything was still relatively calm on the news front as well. . . It made Harry, Ron, and Hermione very nervous. They knew that something was going to come eventually.

            And it did come, in the form on Draco Malfoy.

            "Well, if it isn't Hogwarts' own 'dream team'. . ." he drawled just outside of Potions on a particularly blustery Friday, in close proximity with his two burly friends. Considering that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had helped to land his father in jail the pervious summer, Malfoy had been suspiciously quite over the beginning of the school year.

            "What is it that you want Malfoy?" Hermione snapped at him. Ron and Harry we're surprised at this outburst, Hermione usually told them to just ignore Malfoy; which was about as easy as ignoring a gigantic three-headed dog.

            "Who said I wanted anything, Granger? You know Weasley you might want to teach your Mudblood girlfriend here some manners."

            Ron's face turned red with anger and he took a step toward Malfoy. "You better shut up."

            Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and, despite the situation, his stomach gave a familiar lurching feeling. "He's not worth it, Ron."

            "Sticking up for Weasel, are you Granger?"

            "Sod off Malfoy." Harry spoke up.

            "You know, I warned you about hanging around with these two."

            "What are you on about?"

            "It's too bad you didn't get on my good side early on in the game, Potter." Malfoy continued. "The Dark Lord is back, and your pathetic friends and you will be the first to go."

            Happy opened his mouth to speak, but Ron beat him to it.

            "Have a visit with your father? And he told you all this from inside his cell in Azkaban, did he?" 

            The smallest hint of pink rose to Malfoy's face. He stepped closer to Ron and hissed, "Mudblood's and Muggle lovers first Weasley, you can rest assured of that."

            And with that Malfoy turned on his heal and sauntered off down the corridor, Crabbe and Goyle flanking him. Hermione glanced nervously at Harry. She never knew exactly what kind of effect the mention of Voldermort would have on him.

            "That's old news." Harry brushed off the encounter, "We know Voldermort's back. Malfoy must be as deprived of information as we are." Harry shouldered his bag and began to walk down the corridor. Hermione went to follow him but then noticed that she still had her hand clamped firmly over Ron's from when she had tried to restrain him from beating Malfoy.

            "Oh. . . er. . . sorry!" she squeaked all her blood rushing to her face. Hermione quickly let go of a now, very red, Ron.

            "Er. . . that's okay." They both glanced at each other for a moment before taking off after Harry.

            "Why does Lupin have to be a bloody werewolf?" Ron grumbled as the trio made their way out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Professor Lupin had taken his leave for that month, thus resulting in Snape teaching his, less than thrilled, classes.

            "I can hardly get by just seeing him in Potions. Twice a day is far too much Snape for my liking." Harry agreed. Griping all the while, Ron, Harry, and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

            "Oi, Ron!" Lee Jordon waved him down as he, Harry, and Hermione had seated themselves at the table.

            "Hey Lee." Ron said.

            "Have you heard from Fred or George lately?"

            "No. . . Why?"

            Lee stood up abruptly. "Oh well. . . er. . . never mind then. Just asking." He laughed nervously, "I haven't heard from them either. . . uh. . . well, I'll be seeing you." And with that Lee fled hastily to the other end of the Gryffindor table.

            "That was odd." Harry commented.

            "Yeah. First, why the bloody hell is Lee here? And what did he mean by my brothers?" Ron said, still staring at the spot where Lee had just been standing.

            "You don't think they're up to something, do you?" Hermione asked.

            Ron gave her a skeptical look. "Hermione, it's my brothers we're talking about here. They're always planning something."

            "I wonder what it is. . ." Harry mused, as he grabbed a sandwich off the platter in front of him. After having given the twins his winnings from the Triwizard tournament, Harry was interested to see just how far the two had gotten in their joke shop.

            Just then a very disheveled looking Neville made his way into the Great Hall and took a seat next to Ron. 

            "Neville, are you okay?" Hermione asked, leaning across the table to get a better look at him.

            "Oh, hello. Yes. I'm fine. Quite all right. If you'll excuse me." and then, Neville simply got up and left the hall in the same fashion he had entered.

            "Well that was strange." Ron stated the obvious.

            "Poor Neville, I hope he's alight." Hermione looked at the entrance to the Great Hall.

            "You know Neville. He's probably just shaken up by having to see Snape twice in one day." Ron said. It was a well known fact that Neville was deathly afraid of Professor Snape.

            "Sure, that's it. . ." Harry added helpfully, although not really believing that that was it at all.

            "Hogsmade trip this weekend," Ginny told Hermione as she plopped down on the couch in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

            "Hum." Hermione answered from behind her book.

            "I've got loads of people to buy gifts for." Ginny continued.

            "Hum."

            "What would you like for Christmas, Hermione?"

            "Hum."

            Ginny scowled, "I'm thinking of buying my brother a rather large book. . ."

            "Oh Ginny don't be ridiculous." Hermione said snapping her book shut.

            "Well that got you out of your stupor."

            "You're not really going to buy Ron a book are you?"

            "Course I'm not. I'll probably get him some sweets from Honeydukes. Besides, it's your job to give him a book." Ginny smiled.

            Hermione simply scowled. "Since when is it my job to buy your brother anything?"

            Ginny shrugged and plucked a copy of _Witch Weekly_ from her bag.

            "You should really be doing your homework, you know."

            Ginny continued to leaf through the magazine, "Hum."

            "Telling my sister what to do now, are you?" Ron questioned as he and Harry made their way through the portrait hole.

            "How was Quidditch practice?" Hermione questioned.

            "It was good I suppose." Harry replied.

            "Good?" Ron said, "Good? Angelina is a bloody tyrant." Angelina, although already having graduated from Hogwarts, had come back to teach flying to the first years, as an assistant to Madame Hooch. It had been decided that because Angelina was still at school, and that she had been a master Quidditch player, that she could remain in charge of overseeing practices. The title of "captain" had been given to Harry, but with Angelina still there, it was simply a title, nothing more.

            "If we're going to win the cup we have to get back into shape Ron. Last year really threw us off."

            Ginny grumbled from behind her magazine. The talk of Quidditch always made her rather bitter. For one reason or another, Mrs. Weasley did not want her youngest daughter to partake in the sport. She, Fred, and George had been sending owls back and fourth plotting how to get her onto the team. They had thought of everything from slipping their mother a potion that would have her say Ginny could play, all the to kidnapping the new Chaser for the team in order to have Ginny fill the unoccupied spot.

            "I'm going to take a shower, if you'll excuse me." Ron got up, and made his way up the stairs muttering to himself about cruel and unusual punishment.

            Harry rolled his eyes and then followed suit.

            "I wonder if Ron will ever grow up." Ginny sighed, she wouldn't have been complaining after a Quidditch practice. . .

            "He may be immature at times, Gin, but think your brother is plenty grown up." Hermione replied, opening her book back up.

            "You would know."

            "I beg your pardon?"

            "Nothing, I said nothing."

            "Ginny. . ."

            "Nothing."

            "What is that supposed to mean?!"

            Ginny got up and ran to the fifth year girl's dormitory. "Nothing!" she hollered before closing the door.

            Hermione scowled at the staircase, "Honestly. . ."

A/N: Yes, short, I know. Yes, only one chapter, I know. I'm sorry! IB is a lot more demanding than I thought it would be. Okay, and for the record, I have no idea if Angelina is supposed to still be at Hogwarts or not. Someone who knows enlighten me please! Ug. I've been bitten by the writer's block bug. Hence the choppiness, shortness, and overall blah-ness of this chapter. I'm sorry and I apologize profusely. Anyone got any ideas? Help a struggling writer out.


	5. Chapter Five

_Chapter Five_

A/N: Thank you all for the kind reviews and helpful suggestions. I would not say that my writers block has been blown to bits, but rather that it has been chiseled down to a modest paper-weight. Snappish79, thank you for reviewing and giving me suggestions. You hit the nail right on the head with how James fixed his women troubles, I hopped I hadn't made that too obvious or ambiguous. Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine!

            Harry woke with a jolt and a searing pain in the scar on his forehead. He sat bolt upright and found that he was drenched in a cold sweat. He tried to will the pain to go away. He needed to think of what had caused it. His attempts were fetal, and as if to say that it wasn't goin anywhere soon, the pain in his head intensified. Horrid visions, after a near sixth month absence, had begun to inhabit Harry's dreams again.

            Harry decided this time, when the dreams began to reoccur, that he would tell no one. Last time he ran around telling people about his dreams, what had that gotten him? He wound up being followed by the Order, Restricted, and his godfather wound up dead. No. This time, no one was to be told of his dreams. 

            The thought of losing someone else to Voldermort was unbearable. The pain from losing Sirius was still too fresh for Harry; because of this he mostly pretended a war was not going on. There was no war. . . and he certainly was not the center of it. . .

            Harry's scar gave another painful throb. He clutched his head and leaned forward. As quietly as he could, Harry grabbed his glasses form the bedside table and made his way out of bed, down the stairs, and into the common room. The pain in his scar had lessened only marginally, but it allowed him enough comfort to think. What had caused his scar to hurt? He was sure that this was not just a surge of emotion from Voldermort. . . Something else had accompanied it. Harry thought long and hard on the matter. The closer he seemed to be coming to a conclusion, the quicker is seemed to flee from him. It went on like this for quite some time. It was just when Harry became furious with himself for not even being able to remember what his dream had been about, that it hit him. Suddenly, and fully, the vision came to him.

            A young man, maybe twenty, sat huddled in the corner of a very dark room. He was tall, with broad shoulders, brown hair, and eyes that seemed as though they could pierce through a person's soul. However, at this particular moment, these eyes were wide in shock and horror. A wand was clutched in the young man's right hand. He had the look of a person who had just done the unspeakable. . . And he had. Tom Riddle looked over to the far left wall of the room. There, laying in a lifeless heap, was the body of another young man. He had undoubtedly been murdered.

            Tom Riddle could not believe what he had just seen. . . what he had just done. How could he have actually brought himself to do it? Certainly this wasn't the first time he had killed someone. There had been that girl, Myrtle, when he was in school. But then he had only opened the chamber. He had never actually seen the girl die. He hadn't done it with his own two hands. . . Tom, or Voldermort as he had come to be known, had never doubted his abilities, and that had always worked in his favor. People had feared him. He supposed that now they would fear him even more.

            While Voldermort knew that on the path to greatness you had to step on a few people and tread a few toes, Tom Riddle had not been totally prepared for it. Somewhere, deep down inside, under the trembling exterior, a part of Tom had liked it. He liked how it made him feel powerful. He, Voldermort had taken the life of another. It was almost as if that made him Godlike. . . He had the power to relieve anyone of life if they were to cross him. . . And now the stories had scared people with were partially true.

            Voldermort had become increasingly persuasive over the years. He was going big places, doing big things, and he was taking a big group with him. It was tonight, the night that he unfurled his plan to his most loyal of supporters, that he had taken the life of one of them. Voldermort had explained with great passion and enthusiasm of his plan. The general consensus was that it was brilliant. Hardly anyone in the group would have dared disagreed even if it were a poor plan. They had heard things of this Voldermort character. Terrible things. 

            It was one of the groups younger and more naive members who had spoke against him. He had said that it would never work, that Voldermort would never get the support he needed for such a plan. When asked if he could do better, the young follower said simply anyone could have. "This is just a childish fantasy, Voldermort (at this time the name did not carry the weight it would come to carry). If you're planning on making it work, you're going to need cunning and edge."

            Voldermort showed him edge. In a wave of furry, and before he knew exactly what he was doing, Tom Riddle, Voldermort had used the most unforgivable of curses on the man before him. Gasps and shrieks filled the room as the man who dared oppose Voldermort sunk to the floor.

            And Voldermort laughed. He laughed a cold methodical laugh. Everyone in the room stared, in shock. They had heard the tales, and had now just seen one come to life, right before their very eyes. Voldermort was not a force to be reckoned with.

            There was a knock at the door. The young Voldermort stood up and smoothed out his wrinkled robes.

            "Come in." he hid the slight tremble in his voice.

            "V-voldermort?"

            "Yes?"

            "Y-you are wanted in the parlor sir. T-there's a man here to see you." 

            Tom strode over to the door, stepping over the body that lay in his way. "Take care of this mess." It was in that minute that Tom Riddle truly became Lord Voldermort, leaving the insecurities Tom Riddle in that room.

            Harry awoke as if from a stupor. Had he really just dreamt what he thought he'd dreamt? But. . . it couldn't have been. Why would Voldermort have let him see that? What was this supposed to get Harry to believe? Unless. . . Voldermort had not intended on Harry seeing it at all. . . Harry thought hard. There had been more to it. He was sure of it. There had been something else going on in Harry's mind. Another dream perhaps?

            It was in the wee hours of the morning, when sunlight was just beginning to be visible, that Harry let the refuge of the common room to go back to his dormitory. He would wake up just like everyone else. . . As if nothing had happened. Harry wasn't sure what this all meant, but he was sure that it wouldn't do him any good to have Ron and Hermione worrying about him. Whatever it was that this dream meant, he was going to deal with it on his own. After all, the prophecy had said that Harry alone was to kill Voldermort, he was not going to drag his friends into a battle he was not entirely sure he was going to win. It had just been a silly dream. . . a silly dream that no one was going to find out about.

A/N: A change from the ordinary, no? I had massive writers block, but all of my very very spiffy reviewers saw that it did not last long. All of you, thank you for your suggestions, they helped a ton. I decided to make this an all Harry chapter to compensate for the lack of Harry in other chapters, also to show that Harry's problems have not gone away, he's simply hiding them. I know it's short, and I beg your forgiveness. You waited three days for a full two and a half pages. School has just been the pits. I have a three day weekend coming up, so I shall utilize it!


	6. Chapter Six

_Chapter Six_

A/N: In reply to crazygonutz's review, no I am not English. I am American. I am, however fascinated with English terminology. I actually went to England over the summer and tried to soak up as much of it as I could. I do know that queue means to be in a line, but I could never figure out which way to spell cue. But now I know. Thank you! And thank you to Hogwartsherms for your lovely and kind review! And snappish79, thank you as well for your review. It's so nice to know my story is liked. I feel so loved! Enough of my incessant rambling, on with the story!

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, and if you think they do, than I think you need help.

            The day of the first Hogsmade weekend dawned crisp and clear. The castle was a buzz with the happy chattering of all those third year and above. Discussions of what they were going to buy, and how many sweets they would eat, filled the students' conversations. Harry, Ron, and Hermione just finished up their breakfast and began to head out of the Hogwarts grounds.

            "Harry, are you feeling well?" Hermione asked.

            "I feel fine, why?" Harry returned.

            "It's just that you're looking awfully pale."

            "Yeah, and you've got bags 'round you eyes, mate." Ron added helpfully.

            "Oh, well. . . erm. . . I didn't get a lot of sleep. Just, you know, one of those nights."

            Hermione nodded and pressed the subject no further. She, however, did not believe that it had been 'just one of those nights'. The three of them pulled their cloaks around them tighter as a slight gust of wind picked up. Winter was definitely here.

            "I think we need some butterbeers (one word or two guys?)." Ron said.

            "You always think we need more food, Ron. Honestly, if you cared more about important things, other than your stomach. . ." Hermione launched into one of her world renown lectures about how nobody cared for anything anymore. And what was to become of Ron's life if he were to only think of his stomach. Harry had laughed out loud when Hermione suggested that Ron's highest possible job was that of apprentice to Filch if he did not shape up in his studies.

            Soon the three of them were huddled around a table in the crowded Three Broomsticks. Looking at the occupied tables that surrounded them, it appeared that the rest of the school had taken to the idea of warming themselves with a butterbeer.

            Harry spotted Cho Chang sitting at a table in the corner and chatting merrily away with one of her seventh year friends. He slunk down in his seat. All year Harry had yet to have a full conversation with Cho, and for that he was grateful. He was sure that when they did get around to having a conversation, it would be rather awkward. But to speak the truth, Harry wasn't really sure he wanted to talk to Cho at all. There was just too much that he didn't understand. Like why she had been crying over Cedric one minute, snogging him the next, and then running off.

            Other than the going to the Yule Ball with Parvati Patil, and his very brief 'relationship' with Cho, Harry didn't really have a track record when it came to girls. They rather befuddled him, actually. It's not that he wished to know all the intricate workings of the female mind, but he would not say no to some advice as to how to deal with a crying girl. Or with one that had snogged him. Or both. There was no one really that Harry could talk to. The closest thing he had ever had to a father was Sirius, and he was gone. Certainly Harry could not speak to Ron on he subject, knowing full well that Ron's record with the girls of Hogwarts was next to nothing.

            Harry tried hard to pay attention to what Hermione was saying, but it was rather difficult, as Cho kept glancing up whenever the door to the Three Broomsticks opened. Harry was sure she'd spot him.

            Soon enough though, Harry's mind was on other things as he, Ron, and Hermione made their way over to Honeydukes.

            "Do you think Hermione'd like these sugar quills?" he asked Ron as the two of them made their way down one of the rows of sweets, at a safe distance away from their female friend.

            "Naw, she'd probably be disappointed that you couldn't use them to write with." (You can't write with sugar quills, can you?)

            "You're probably right. . ."

            "Of couse I'm right. I know you guys better than you know yourselves."

            "Oh is that so?"

            "It is so."

            "What's so?" Hermione had walked over to the row they were standing by and joined hier conversation.

            "Ron here says he knows us better than we know ourselves."

            "Is that so?"

            "He says it is."

            "I see. . ."

            "What's that supposed to mean?" Ron questioned.

            "Well it's very hard for me to believe that you are attentive enough to know all the details of our lives, yet you need all of MY notes when it comes exam time."

            Harry sniggered.

            Ron looked at Hermione through narrowed eyes. "I do know you. And I'll prove it to you."

            "How?"

            "You'll see. . ." Ron thought for a moment. "You just wait until Christmas."

            A half an hour later the three of them separated, agreeing to meet back at the center of town in an hour. Harry and Ron left for the Quidditch shop, and Hermione to Flourish and Blotts.

            Harry was contemplating how to buy Ron's Christmas gift without him seeing, when Dean and Seamus walked in the door.

            "Hey Harry!" Seamus greeted.

            "Have you seen Neville?" Dean questioned.

            Harry thought back. He wasn't sure he'd seen Neville in the past couple of days, let alone around Hogsmade. "No."

            "Oh, all right then." Seamus looked as if he were about to leave when Harry spoke again.

            "Would you mind helping me?"

            "With what, mate?"

            "You two go distract Ron. I've got to buy his Christmas present."

            "Okay then, where is he?" Dean asked.

            Harry looked around. In the time he had been talking to Dean and Seamus, Ron had disappeared. "He was right there a second ago."

            "He probably hasn't gone far." Dean surmised. "If we see him we'll tell him to find you."

            "All right." Dean and Seamus exited the shop and Harry, now devoid of Ron, bought his Christmas present and wandered out into the square. Knowing Ron he had probably run off in search of more food.

            "That's just the thing!" Ron exclaimed happily to the shopkeeper behind the counter. "That's exactly it. . . er. . . how much do you think that'll cost me? You know what, it doesn't matter. It's bloody perfect. I'll take it."

            Hermione meanwhile was happily rummaging through the bookshop, in search of anything and everything. She had just made to go buy her armful of books when she collided with something, or someone rather.

            "Watch where you're going, Mudblood."

            Hermione looked up from her new position on the floor and saw the face of Draco Malfoy hovering over her. "It's not like you were doing a particularly fine job keeping your path clear." she retorted. Hermione noticed that Malfoy was alone, a very rare occurrence. Thinking back to the chop she was in, it made perfect sense, she wasn't even sure Crabbe and Goyle could read.

            "Where's Potty and Weasle?" Malfoy sneered.

            "Not here, obviously." Hermione snapped, picking up her books.

            "You know Granger, you really out to learn to control that tone of yours." Hermione straightened up and Malfoy took a step closer to her. "It's most unbecoming, and nearly as annoying as being a know it all."

            Hermione fought the urge to say something that would have received applause from Ron and Harry.

            "What? Cat's got your tongue now?"

            Hermione stared coldly at him.

            "Just watch your step Granger. You never know when it could be your last. . ."

            "Ron, where've you been?" Harry questioned as he walked up to his friend, who was leaning nonchalantly against the side of a shop.

            "Oh. . . well, you know. . . I was, buying Christmas presents."

            "You should have told me, I would have gone with you."

            "Oh, yeah. Sorry mate."

            Just then Hermione stalked up to them, looking very flustered. "I can't stand him!"

            "Can't stand who?" Harry asked.

            "Malfoy!"

            "What did he do to you?" Ron's face turned red with anger instantaneously.

            "Nothing, Ron. I'm fine. He's just a great git is all."

            "Well we know that." Harry attempted to lighten the mood, afraid that Ron might just spend the rest of their free afternoon hunting Draco Malfoy.

            Luckily for Harry, he didn't have to take Ron's attention away from anything. The blasts and banging at the end of the street did that. . .

A/N: Ta da! I've gotten another chapter out that I wrote this morning! I hope it pleases. And as always, review!


	7. Chapter Seven

_Chapter Seven_

A/N: Crazygonutz- your reviews brighten my day! Thank you! You flatter me.

Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story belong to the unbelievably talented J.K. Rowling. . . not me.

            "What the bloody hell was that?!" Ron cried.

            "I don't know. . ." Hermione's eyes were wide.

            "It came from this way." Harry motioned down to the other side of the square. He, Ron, and Hermione made their way down to that part of Hogsmade. Harry had expected to see utter devastation and hear cries of despair; however that was most defiantly not the case. He had expected to be met with a Voldermort follower, not. . . the Weasley twins.

            "Fred?! George?!" Ron cried, utterly bewildered.

            "Oi, Ron!" Fred beamed at him.

            There was a large crowd gathered outside Zonko's Joke Shop, consisting of nearly all Hogwarts students. Fred and George were on top of a slightly raised platform, with a table sitting between them. A sign on the table flashed the words: "Weasley's Wizard Wheezers; Free trials today!"

            The crowd around them shrieked as George demonstrated the use of the Skiving Snack Boxes.

            "What are they doing here?" Hermione questioned.

            "Giving a demonstration." came a deep voice from behind them. The three of them turned around to see a man coming out of Zonko's Joke Shop. "It was the least I could do for them after all the publicity they gave my shop. I don't think I've ever had such dedicated customers." He smiled and joined the crowd (Note: I have NO IDEA as to who own the joke shop. If the book ever specifies, I do not recall. Sorry for the inaccuracy).

            "Of all the things to run into in Hogsmade. . ." Harry mused, a large smile on his face. It looked like the twins were doing all right.

            "Isn't it great?!" Ginny called. She had made her way to them through the crowd.

            Ron's head snapped to look at his sister. "Did you know about this?"

            "Of course I knew about it."

            "Why didn't anybody tell me?"

            "Cause you can't keep a secret!" Ginny smiled broadly and look back toward her two older brothers with a look of the greatest admiration.

            Fred was now calling people from the audience up onto the platform and gave them each a brightly colored sweet. The crowed cheered wildly as each of the students turned the color of the sweet they had just eaten.

            It wasn't until a half hour later that the demonstration ceased and the crowd thinned, allowing Harry, Ron, and Hermione to approach the twins.

            "Hey there!" George called gleefully.

            Ginny squealed and flung herself at her two older brothers.

            "What's all this about?" Ron questioned, glancing over to a barely visible Lee Jordan who was being mauled by students, who were trying to pay for some of the items the twins had brought to sell.

            "We figured that our shop was going to need a little marketing." Fred answered.

            "Because our quiet exit from Hogwats could not have gotten us nearly the amount of publicity we deserve." George added, stealing a sly glance at his twin.

            "Does Mum know about this?" Ron questioned, raising an eyebrow.

            "Not hardly, mate." Fred winked.

            "But we figure what she doesn't know won't hurt her right." George nudged Ron with his elbow.

            Hermione's face grew indignant. "Well!" She huffed.

            "Hermione. . ." Ginny began.

            "Well, yourself." George said.

            "How do you propose to keep this hidden from your Mum?"

            "How do we propose to keep this from our Mum, Fred?"

            "Well I'll tell you George."

            "By all means."

            "Oh why thank you." Fred placed his arm around Hermione's shoulders and leaned down so that his face was level with hers. "We plan, to not mention it."

            "Is that so?" she asked.

            "Yes, it is so, isn't it George?"

            "That's what we plan on doing, you know."

            "What's to keep me from writing and telling her myself?" Hermione said airily.

            "Ah, we've thought of that as well." George said. He ducked down into a bag that sat on the platform and pulled out four Skiving Snack Boxes.

            "You're going to bribe us?" Hermione questioned.

            Harry doubled over with laughter at the look on Hermione's face. It was a mix of indigence and shock, which seemed to suit her quite well.

            "What's Hermione going to do with a Skiving Snack Box?" Ginny asked.

            Ron began to snigger.

            Fred shrugged, "It was worth a try."

            "How'd we do today Lee?" George called over to his friend.

            "Not bad at all."

            Fred strode over to his friend and began counting the pieces of gold that lay inside the bag he was holding. As the smile began to grow on his face George rushed over and began counting himself.

            "How much did you make?" Ron asked his brother, now intrigued with their business success.

            "Now, little brother, what kind of business men would we be if we just divulged our daily earnings with anyone who wanted to know." George said, as Ginny leaned over and began to peek inside the bag.

            "Yes, ickle Ronnikins, that would make us poor business men for sure." Fred chimed in.

            "But Lee knows." Ron pointed out.

            "Yes well Lee's practically like a brother to us." Fred replied.

            "I AM your brother!"

            "Nicely spotted." George said.

            "Now you know why I get so upset dealing with you, Ron." Hermione joined the conversation. "All the Weasley boys must be incredibly thick."

            "I resent that!" Ron's face twisted into a scowl. "I'm not thick!"

            "You could have fooled me."

            "If you two lovebirds are done with your little row, Fred and I would like to get going." George smiled at his brother and his best friend. Ron and Hermione were in the process of turning very red and telling George off when Fred pulled Harry aside.

            "Thanks mate."

            "You're doing well then?" Harry asked.

            Fred held up the bag of Galleons. "We're doing wonderfully." A mischievous smile crept onto his face, "Those two fight like they're cash and carried." (yay! I caught on a little bit to Cockney, rhyming slang. Or at least I hope a did. . . anyway: cash and carried = married).

            Harry rolled his eyes. "I hadn't noticed."

            "What does your mother say about those two, now that they've gone and made themselves a joke shop?" Hermione asked Ron as the three of them made their way back to the castle in the growing darkness, Ginny having departed their company.

            "Surprisingly, not much. I suppose her dream of them working at the Ministry like Dad fizzled out after last year." 

            A heavy silence grew around them at the mention of the ministry. The past couple of months at Hogwarts had been the strangest they'd had so far. Nothing had been going on. The Ministry was quiet. Voldermort was quiet. Even Malfoy was quiet. They had gotten to just be normal students this year. The three of them hadn't had to deal with anything out of the ordinary. As much as they had always been nervous thinking of what was happening, they worried even more when there was nothing there to worry about.

            "Has anyone seen Neville?" Ginny questioned as Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat themselves down at the Gryffindor table for dinner later that evening.

            "Dean and Seamus asked me the same thing in Hogsmade today." Harry told her.

            "You know, I haven't seen Neville in a while. . ." Hermione mused.

            "That's odd." Ron said.

            "Yeah." Ginny scrunched up her face in thought. "You don't think anything's happened to him do you?"

            "I don't know." Harry shrugged. "The last time I saw Neville was lunch on Friday, and he didn't look too good."

            "He was hardly himself." Hermione added.

            "Maybe he's gotten the flu or something." Ginny said. "He's probably just sick in the hospital wing."

            "Maybe. . ." Harry said.

            "So what are you going to do with that?" Ron questioned Hermione later on that night in the common room while Harry was at his Occlumency lesson.

            Hermione continued to frown at her Skiving Snack Box that was sitting on the table in front of the couch she was sitting on. "I'm not sure. Maybe I'll send it to your Mum and have her deal with those two.

            Ron raised an eyebrow. "You'd do that?"

            "You don't think I would?"

            "No."

            "You're right." Hermione sighed.

            "Come again?"

            "I said you're right."

            "I know that's what you said; I just rather liked the sound of Hermione Granger telling someone else they were right. Especially me." Ron grinned at her.

            Hermione threw the couch pillow and hit him squarely in the face. "You want it?" she motioned to the Skiving Snack Box.

            "Sure!" Ron picked up the box of sweets and opened it. "I think this is one of Fred and George's better ideas."

            "Hum." Hermione had opened a book from seemingly nowhere and began to read.

            "Why is it that you always managed to find a book?" Ron's attention was once more brought back to the girl sitting beside him, rather than the box of sweets in his hands.

            "Why is it that you always manage to interrupt me when I do have time to read a book?" she retorted, not glancing up from the volume.

            "You're fighting a loosing battle, Ron." Ginny had just entered the common room and sat down beside her brother.

            "Where've you been?" Ron questioned.

            "What's it to you?" Ginny replied.

            "I'm your brother. I have a right to know if you've been out at all hours of the night doing who knows what."

            "You know you kind of sound like Mum when you talk like that."

            "Don't change the subject."

            "First off Ron, I was gone for maybe an hour, and it's only eleven o'clock. Secondly, I was at the hospital wing."

            Ron's quizzical look was quickly replaced by concern, "Are you okay? What happened to you?" He began looking at her arms as if expecting to see evidence of a broke bone Madame Pomfrey had not healed properly.

            "Nothing's wrong with me Ron. I went to go see if Neville was all right."

            "How is he?" Hermione closed her book.

            "I don't know."

            "What do you mean?" Hermione questioned the younger witch.

            "He wasn't there."

            "He wasn't?"

            "No." Ginny shook her head. "Madame Pomfrey told me not to worry and that Neville was just fine. I tried to find out where he went but she wouldn't answer me."

            "Hum. . ." The wheels in Hermione's head were turning at a rapid rate. Where was Neville? What was wrong with him? All of this was very odd. . .

A/N: Theaudience, thank you SO much for letting me know my back-story was off. There are just certain things that get by me. Correct me if I'm wrong, but Ginny wasn't actually on the Quidditch team was she? So for the sake of that, well say that Mrs. Weasley had qualms with her only daughter going into the sport, and decided to hold her back a year? A stretch, I know. There is only one spot with which I beg to differ. This is taking place in the sixth book, so our trio would only be in their sixth year. Meaning they would all be sixteen, right? As for all the other stuff, you are 100% right, how could I miss all that? I apologies to everyone. I'm going to go through and revise!


	8. Chapter Eight

_Chapter Eight_

A//N: It's been a while hasn't it. Sorry about that. School is very demanding. Okay. I have gone through and changed all of the things that need changing. Chapter Five is the one that got revamped the most. Sorry my background on Tom Riddle is not that great, the second book is the only one I have not read more than once. I blame it on that!

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, but I am having a lot of pretending like I do.

            Ron Weasley felt amazing. It was the Gryffindor's first Quidditch win of the season, and he had saved them from utter devastation. . . Okay, so maybe utter devastation was a bit much, but it sounded good to him. The Quidditch match against Ravenclaw had proved to be one of their toughest yet. Ron didn't know how they had gotten so good. He did know, though, that he felt great. It was nice to be noticed.

            "Ron, that last save you made, brilliant!" Seamus thumped him on the back and began to ramble about the finer points of earlier that evening.

            Ron thought about making the last save. There had been only a two second difference between his snatching the Quaffle up and Harry catching the snitch. The applause had been head throbbing. Gryffindors began to pour out of the stands and gather up the Quidditch players. Ron distinctly remembered how proud Hermione looked as she hugged him and Harry after the match.

            "You did wonderfully, both of you!" she had exclaimed.

            Yes, it was safe to say that Ron Weasley was a very happy wizard.

            "Oi! Someone come help me!" Ginny Weasley could barely be heard over all the hustle and bustle in the celebrating Gryffindor common room. She was carrying a very heavy sack that appeared to be laden with all sorts of food from the kitchens. Harry raised an eyebrow at her as she passed. "Fred and George aren't here, and _someone had to do it."_

            "Ginny Weasley!" Hermione began, "I do not believe this! You of all people. I thought that you might have the sense to not weasel food out the house elves. Those poor things. Think of all the extra work that had put them through. Oh I'm going to have to knit double the hats to make up fo-" 

            She was stopped abruptly by Ron pulling a biscuit out of the bag and shoving it in her mouth. "Give elf rights a rest for once, would you?"

            Hermione looked at him through narrowed eyes, and with puffed out cheeks. Ron began to snigger at the resemblance she seemed to have to a chipmunk. She was awfully cute, even when she was mad at him. . .Mentally Ron kicked himself in the shins. This was Hermione, and Hermione was NOT cute. . .

            "That's better." Ginny flashed Hermione a bright smile as all the Gryffindors began to snatch food out of the bag. Harry quickly scooped down and grabbed three butterbeer bottles. He handed one each to Ron and Hermione, and took one for himself. 

            "Cheers!" Ron smiled.

            Hermione mumbled something indistinguishable with her mouth still full of biscuit and a death glare sent in Ron's direction.

            "Cheers." Harry echoed, feeling happy for the first time in weeks. No matter what happened to Harry in his life throughout Hogwarts, Quidditch was the only thing that seemed to make him feel any better.

            Maybe it was they whole ordeal of flying. Or maybe it was the feeling of a good work out. Or maybe it was the look of the other Seeker's face when he caught the snitch. Harry didn't know what part about Quidditch he liked best, but it sure did make him feel good. It was almost worth having to spend his summers with the Dursleys. . . almost.

            Dean ran up to Harry and clapped him on the shoulder, "Well done mate!" he exclaimed. "I've been trying to find you, but this common room is so bloody crowded!"

            "Thanks." Harry said, feeling a sense of pride welling up inside him like s big balloon. In all of his life, since he had entered Hogwarts, people had treated him differently. He had been seen as famous. A person that lots of younger wizards, such as the Creevey brothers, marveled at even though they had been at school with him for ages. Harry had always felt uncomfortable discussing the events of the night that was so long ago. . . And he felt even more uncomfortable when people congratulated him. _How can someone be congratulated for something they don't even remember doing? Harry wondered. He never wanted the attention that had come with his going to Hogwarts. If he could, he'd give it all back. It had hurt him more than it had helped him, in his lifetime. And it had caused him and Ron to fight more than he had ever wanted to._

            Harry looked over to his best friend. Ron was positively glowing. Harry knew that being complemented on Quidditch was the only complement he ever wanted. He knew that no matter what his mood, it would soften him. Harry loved Quidditch, and loved to be recognized for it. But looking at Ron, it made him realize just how starved for attention the youngest male Weasley was.

            Hermione was sitting on the couch next to Ron, listening to his conversation with Ginny and Seamus. Although never a fan of aerial sports, Hermione had always been there if Harry and Ron needed extra homework help because of a long practice. Harry never thought that he would have such friends, friends that would stick by him no matter what, friends that had faced more than their fair share of evils because of him, and still hung around. 

            Instantly Harry felt guilty. He had the two best friends he could ever possibly imagine, and he was dragging them into almost certain death. This reminded him of the end of last term. Dumbledore had told him of a prophecy. A prophecy that involved him and Voldermort. He had yet to tell Ron and Hermione. He had yet to tell Ron and Hermione about his reoccurring dreams too. The balloon inside Harry's chest popped and the remnants made a pit in the bottom o his stomach.

            He really thought he was trying to protect his friends but not telling them anything. Ignorance is bliss, right? All Harry was trying to do was protect them. Was there anything wrong with that?

            "Harry thinks to much." Ron whispered to Hermione while sitting on the couch. He pointed at their friend who's face had just gone from a bright smile, to being furrowed in thought. The second Ron said this Hermione looked over to her other best friend and became instantly worried. "Don't worry, Hermione." Ron awkwardly patter her on the arm, "Harry's probably just tired or something. I mean, we did have a really rough match."

            Hermione nodded, "Yeah, you're right."

            "What?"

            "I said you right."

            "I know what you said, I just like the fact that I'm right and Hermione Granger agrees with me." Ron smiled broadly.

            "Ron Weasley!" Hermione, embarrassed by being caught up by the same trick twice, shoved him.

            "You what?" Harry looked up at his two friends. He and been brought out of his stupor by the fast movement that was Hermione shoving Ron.

            "Oh it's nothing, mate. Hermione here is just saying that I'm brilliant."

            Harry looked skeptical.

            "Oh I did _not_!"

            Ron and Hermione had been watching Harry. They knew something was up. Harry was sure that they knew, anyway. All that meant to him was that he would have to try harder to pretend like everything was normal.

A/N: Okay. So I have NO IDEA what happened. I fixed this chapter up all nice this morning, and low and behold, it was still the rough draft when I posted it! So here it is, the revised part. I truly despise my computer. Sorry for any inconveniences this may have caused.


	9. Chapter Nine

_Chapter Nine_

A/N: Okay, so only three reviews for my last chapter? I feel the love guys. . .  Sure it wasn't my best, and it took me a while to get out, but sheesh! You're all incredibly lucky that I'm not one of those authors who with-holds chapters for reviews. . . I would like to give my heartiest thanks to Hplova4eva, snappish79, and mexflower3 who actually REVIEWED my past chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't sue me please, as that would put a great kink in my social life.

            The whole castle was a buzz with excitement as the last day before the Christmas holidays was fast coming to a close. Many students had opted to go home for the holidays. In light of the events of last year, parents of Hogwarts students were summoning their children home whenever possible, making sure that all their limbs were still in tact.

            Professor McGonagall had passed around the sign up sheet for those who would be staying for the holidays. Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly put their names down.

            "Don't you always go home for the holidays?" Ron questioned her. "I'm sure you're parents will be wanting to take you to the Bahamas or something. Or maybe Vicky wants you to spend Christmas with him?"

            Hermione scowled. "I can stay here for Christmas if I want to Ronald Weasley! What's it to you?"

            Ron ears tinged pink. "Nothing. S'different is all."

            Hermione rolled her eyes. "Okay."

            "I want those essays back on my desk first thing at the end of the holidays!" Lupin called after his last class before the break. "Hey Ron, come here a minute would you?"

            Ron told Harry and Hermione that he'd meet up with them later, and made his way over to Lupin. "Professor, I swear that today wasn't my fault-"

            "I'm sure it wasn't Ron. Please just make sure that whoever is at fault goes and gives Miss Brown the rest of notes from class today. But that is beside the point."

            "It is?"

            "Yes. I wanted to ask you if anything has improved since our last little chat. Just because I'm your teacher doesn't mean I don't care you know."

            Ron was a bit taken aback. Usually it was Harry that Lupin would be checking up on. "I'm fine Professor, thank you."

            "You sure? Nothing else you want to talk to me about?"

            Ron pondered this for a moment. "Not in particularly. . . I did appreciate you talking to me last time though." he added hastily, not wanting to seem ungrateful. "It helped."

            "Well I'm glad to hear that." Lupin smiled. "If you ever need me Ron, I'm here for you. You know that right?"

            Ron nodded.

            "Good. Well, have a lovely holiday. Don't forget to do that essay, but I'm sure that Miss Granger will see to that."

            "Yeah. . . erm. . . have a good holiday Professor!" Ron flushed slightly as Professor Lupin gave him a very knowing looked, and he scurried off out the corridor.

            "Ron!" Hermione called as Ron shot passed the place she was waiting for him.

            "Ahh!" Ron proceeded to jump a foot in the air. "Don't scare a person like that Hermione!" he grabbed at his heart. "I think you could have well killed me."

            "Oh Ron, I would NOThave killed you."

            "Seriously maimed me, then."

            "Sure."

            "Where's Harry?"

            "Professor McGonagall told him that she had a note for him from Dumbledore."

            "What's that all about?"

            Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. Nothing bad I hope."

            Ron groaned. With Harry, it was _always_ bad. . .

            Harry climbed the familiar staircase to Dumbledore's office. What the headmaster wanted, Harry had no clue. He hadn't done anything to merit a detention lately. . . Unless you count provoking Ron to disarm him in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Poor Lavender, she hadn't expected to be hit by a stray spell. She had been knocked cold.

            Harry reached the door to Dumbledore's office and he knocked.

            "Come in."

            "Professor?"

            "Harry! Good to see you. Please, sit down." Dumbledore smiled at Harry with his twinkling eyes and motioned to a seat in front of his desk. "Lemon drop?"

            "Er. . . No thanks. Um, if you don't mind me asking. . . but, er, what am I doing here?"

            "I simply wanted to speak with you Harry. There is no cause for alarm." Dumbledore held up a thin hand.

            "Oh. . . okay." Harry wasn't so sure about being called to the headmaster's office to chat. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

            "I understand that you are staying here for the holidays?"

            "Yes, I am, sir." Harry was a bit confused by this question. He always stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays. Why was Dumbledore talking to him about it now? After five years at Hogwarts, he now wanted to bring this up?

            "And I am correct when I say that Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger will be staying as well?"

            "Yes sir."

            Dumbledore smiled. "Harry, do you think you could tell me why it is that Miss Granger has decided not to visit her family this holiday season?"

            "I- I don't know."

            Dumbledore nodded. "And Mr. Weasley, as I understand his family is all coming home for Christmas, and yet he chooses to remain here?"

            "Ron hasn't mentioned. . ." Harry began, not really knowing where to end.

            "Harry, how many of your classmates do you believe are staying for the holidays?"

            "I don't know, sir."

            "Ah." Dumbledore smiled at Harry, however the smile did not reach his eyes. "Well, thank you for your time Mr. Potter. I am very glad we had this chance to talk." 

            "Goodbye Professor."

            "Goodbye Harry."

            As usual, Harry felt more confused after having left Dumbledore's office than before he had entered. He was sure that Dumbledore had wanted to discuss something for the Order. . . The harder Harry thought, however, the stranger that idea occurred to him. He had not been informed of any Order happenings since the end of last year. As a matter of fact, all of the last summer had passed the same as it always had. He stayed with the Dursley's until he was called to go to the Burrow. He, Ron, and Hermione had then spent a perfectly normal summer together.

            Normal. Harry's mind always seemed to travel back to that topic lately. . . Everything had been normal the past couple of months, the past couple of months when it should have been most different. Nothing made sense. Malfoy avoiding him. Voldermort being unusually quiet. Dumbledore making no sense. . . okay, so maybe things weren't as out of whack as they seemed. Harry usually could only make sense of Dumbledore's warnings after it was too late. He was sure it was one of those instances. Harry decided to talk to Ron and Hermione. Surely they could shed some light onto the subject.

            "He wondered why we were staying?" Hermione asked, sounding surprised.

            "Yeah. Strange, huh?" Harry said. "I just can't make sense of it." he placed his head in his hands.

            Hermione cast a quick look at Ron, who gave the slightest hint of a shrug. "Well, you know Dumbledore. . ."

            "Yeah, it's probably nothing, really. I mean if it were important, he would have told you right? Hey, are you up for a game of ch-"

            "But I think he was trying to tell me something. I just don't know what it was he was trying to say."

            "Don't worry yourself over it Harry." Hermione begun. "It's the beginning of the holidays. Let your mind take a break."

            Harry knew something was up. Hermione Granger telling him to rest his mind and take a holiday was a sure sign of the Apocalypse.

A/N: Not my best chapter, I'll admit. I'm working hard to get another one out to you guys this weekend. Sorry for the far and in-between postings. School is overbearing, and whenever I do get a chance to write, I don't know what direction to take next. I have so many ideas but I can't figure out which one to put first. Any ideas?

As always: Its super hip to review! So be hip: review!


	10. Chapter Ten

_Chapter Ten_

A/N: Here it is, another chapter. All rejoice! Hehee. Not really. It's just a chapter. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I had my way I would have come up with the brilliant idea for Harry Potter first. . . but I didn't. . . J.K. Rowling did.

            "Whoa." Ron, Harry, and Hermione all walked into the Great Hall for breakfast on Christmas Eve. It was completely empty, save for all of the Professors.

            "Good morning!" Professor Dumbledore called to the three of them.

            "Good morning, Professors." Hermione said, attempting a weak smile. This was odd, even for her.

                        "Please, please, sit down." Dumbledore pointed to three empty seats. All of the Professors were sitting at one of the house tables. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat down as they had been instructed. "Amazing, though it may seem, you are the only students who have opted to stay for the holidays." Dumbledore said, looking pointedly at Harry.

            It was by far the most awkward breakfast the three of them had ever had at Hogwarts. The Professors spoke quietly amongst themselves, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat mute.

            "Er. . . Professor McGonagall, could you pass me the jam, please?" Ron said, the total awkwardness of the situation surrounding him.

            Soon, the three of them found some excuse to get them out of the Great Hall.

            "Yes, yes, lots of homework to do. Never hurts to get a jump start." Hermione babbled as they made their way out of the door.

            "Well, there's something I never hoped to have done." Ron said.

            "Yeah. After that joke Flitwick told, I don't think that I'll ever look at him the same again." Harry agreed.

            "What are we going to do for two weeks with just us and the Professors?" Ron asked, suddenly alarmed,

            "Homework?" Hermione suggested.

            "Homework?! Only YOU would be thinking of doing homework during the holidays."

            "I was just suggesting."

            "Sure. I bet the next thing you'll suggest that we work on spew."

            "It's S.P.E.W. and I was not going to suggest it. But since you brought it up. . ."

            "Oh no! Now way am I spending my Christmas Holiday working on spew-"

            "S.P.E.W!"

            "You are impossible, you know that?"

            "I am NOT!"

            Harry groaned inwardly. It was going to be a very long holiday if Ron and Hermione weren't on speaking terms and the only other form of being in the castle were the teachers. "I'm leaving before you guys kill each other. . ."

            "What's that supposed to mean?!" They both yelled after him in unison.

            Harry, however did not answer, he just continued to walk 

            Ron stared at Hermione. "What's he on about?"

            "Oh who knows!?" Hermione snapped, fuming.

            "What's the matter with you?"

            "Me?! What's that matter with ME?! You're the one standing here criticizing my ideas!"

            "Oh! I'm so sorry I insulted spew."

            "S.P.E.W!" Hermione shrieked.

            "Why do you always have to bring that up anyway!"

            "I. . . you. . . but. . . Arg!"

            "Calm down Hermione, before you blow a gasket."

            "You look here, Ronald Weasley!" she cried at him, finger pointing him in the chest. "I have planed on having a very nice holiday here in the castle, and YOU are not. Going. To. Ruin. It. For. Me!" with each word she poked him with her extended finger.

            "I didn't mean to. . ." Ron began.

            Hermione stopped him with a hand close to his face. "I don't want to hear it." And with that she turned on her heal and left Ron standing outside the open door of the Great Hall.

            Ron peered inside and saw all of the teachers looking at the open door where he and Hermione had just been fighting. The instant they saw him they all began to go about their business. Ron grumbled and began to walk slowly to the Gryffindor common room when he heard footsteps behind him.

            "Ron?"

            "Hi, Professor Lupin." Ron said very flatly.

            "What was all that about?"

            "What was all what about?"

            Lupin gave him a knowing look.

            "It was nothing."

            "You haven't learned anything, have you?"

            "I beg your pardon?"

            "You still keep shooting off your mouth."

            "Your point being?"

            "It's going to hurt you really bad one day when you say something that you can't take back or make better, Ron. One day, if you're not careful, you're going to say something that Hermione will never forgive you for."

            Ron thought about this. It was true that he had always spoken his mind around Hermione, and that it had gotten him into his fair share of rows. . . The thought of Hermione never speaking to him again, though, was incentive enough for him to try and stop. "So all I have to do is keep quiet?"

            "And not be such a git."

            "Professor-!"

            "Ron, please." Professor Lupin held up a hand to silence him as Hermione had done only moments before. "Just keep your mouth shut until your brain learns what is bad to say."

            Ron was about to protest that his brain knew very well when enough was enough, but thought better of it. "Yeah, okay."

            Lupin smiled. "Good. Besides, it would be a very lonely holiday for Harry with the both of you fighting."

            Ron made his way to Gryffindor Tower slower than he usually would. Today, he needed time to think. Fighting with Hermione never made him feel very good. Fighting with her during the Christmas holiday didn't seem to make it any better. Ron mentally kicked himself for always being able to put his foot in his mouth. Lupin was right, he did have to learn when to shut it. Ron then began to think about what else Lupin was right about. . . If he wasn't careful, he could lose his friendship with Hermione forever. . . and he wasn't entirely sure he could handle that.

            Ron's finger traced the scars along him arm from where the brain had attached itself to last year. Hermione had been in trouble then. She had nearly died. And Ron was too stupid to do anything about it. He didn't want to think about what would have happened if he had lost her. Ron shuttered.

            His pace quickened. Wherever Hermione was, he was going to apologize. However painful though it may be for him to admit that he was wrong. . . the thought of losing Hermione forever for being so careless pained him even more.

            Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room, staring into the fire. Ron was so thick. Only he could make her feel this bad during Christmas. Christmas was supposed to be a happy occasion, and Ron managed to turn it into just another day. He really was a git. . .

            "Hermione!" Ron came though the portrait hole.

            "I'm not speaking to you."

            "Then can you at least listen to me?"

            Hermione put her fingers in her ears and began to hum loudly. Childish, yes. But this was Ron she was dealing with.

            Ron grabbed her wrists and lowered her hands from her ears. "Please?"

            Hermione crossed her arms in front of her and looked at Ron through narrowed eyes. "Go."

            "I. . . well. . . the thing is. ."

            "Oh just spit it out!"

            "I'm sorry!" Ron yelped.

            Hermione sat there, her eyes wide. Had Ron Weasley just apologized to her? The incredibly proud and infuriating Ron Weasley? "What?"

            "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I said all that stuff. I didn't mean it."

            "You're sorry?"

            "Yeah. I really don't hate spew-"

            "It's S.P.E.W, Ron." Hermione said quietly.

            "Right. I really don't think S.P.E.W. is a stupid idea. And I really didn't mean all those things I said. I'm probably the biggest git ever, huh?"

            "No, you're not." It was impossible for Hermione to remain mad at the groveling red-head in front of her.

            "I'm not?" Ron said, hope in his voice.

            "No, you're not."

            "Friends?" Ron stuck out his hand in the form of a truce.

            "Friends." Hermione grasped Ron's hand before flinging her arms around him and giving him a hug.

A/N: Hurrah! All Ron / Hermione fans rejoice! Ron is finally not being stupid! Okay, so now that I have a, somewhat, bit of direction, I can probably get these chapters out faster. Although, school might see to it that I am inhibited a bit. But have no fear! I shall update.

And. . . in the meantime. . . you can all be hip and review!


	11. Chapter Eleven

_Chapter Eleven_

A/N: I would like to give honorable mention to a few folks: Kudos to Hplova4eva, snappish79, and crazygonutz; who never fail to review my chapters! And also to the review whom I got an e-mail from. I would have mentioned your name, only, I don't know it. To Ashley, sorry for the story being so confusing, I swear everything will be resolved in the end. Mel, Ron and Hermione's relationship will be moving along. Slow and steady wins the race, right? On with the story!

Disclaimer: I am extraordinarily broke, so really it would be fruitless to sue me.

            Harry awoke the next morning to the sounds of paper being torn to shreds, and Ron groaning about the color maroon.

            "Happy Christmas, Harry!" Ron chirped when he saw movement from Harry's bed.

            "Happy Christmas." Harry mumbled, fumbling to try and find his glasses. As soon as the room slid into focus, Harry saw a vast pile of presents sitting on the foot of his bed. Even after five and a half years away from the Drusley's, getting presents still surprised Harry.

            Ron appeared to already be halfway through his pile. "Go on, Harry, open them!"

            Harry was about to do just that when a thought struck him. "What about Hermione?"

            "What about her?"

            "She's got no one to open presents with."

            Ron thought on this for a moment. "Well we can't very well go get her, you know that."

            "Yeah, but we can wait for her in the common room."

            "Fine." Ron scooped up all of the mass of paper, packages, and opened gifts into his arms and carried them downstairs, Harry following close behind.

            As it turned out, they didn't have to wait at all. Hermione had been the one doing the waiting.

            "Happy Christmas!" Hermione smiled at them both as they sat down on the couch next to her armchair.

            "Happy Christmas." Harry and Ron said together.

            "Can I open the rest of my gifts now?" Ron asked Harry rather impatiently.

            "All right."

            The three of them sat for half and hour, tearing the wrapping off all of the packages. In the end, each of them came out with a Weasley jumper, homemade fudge, sweets, and a book.

            "I recon this'll be the only book I read this year, Hermione." Ron smiled as he looked at the cover of the latest book on his favorite Quidditch team: the Chudley Cannons.

            "Yeah, Hermione. Your book choice is impeccable." Harry agreed, skimming through his book of famous Quidditch plays. "This will come in really useful if Angelina ever lets me do my job as captain." He laughed.

            "Thanks you for the quill Harry, its lovely." Hermione fawned over her very antique looking quill. It was a deep shade of red and had a golden tip.

            "Yeah, good choice, mate." Ron examined the gift Harry had given him. It was a miniature Quidditch pitch. The tiny bludgers flew around, attempting to knock into one another, while a tiny tint of gold zoomed around the field. It would have been the perfect size for his Krum model. . . had he not been dismantled two years pervious. . .

            "And Ron. . . thanks." Hermione held up a Skiving Snack box.

            Ron attempted to hide his smile. "Fred and George are really brilliant, you know. They come up with all of that stuff. If you knew how much effort it took to make those things, you'd be impressed."

            "This, er, uh, book is lovely too Ron, thanks." Harry managed, not exactly sure why his best friend had just given him a journal.

            "No problem." Ron's smile widened.

            "Ron, do you remember that day in Honeydukes? When you said you knew us so-very-well?" Hermione questioned.

            "Why of course I do."

            "You said we'd have to wait until Christmas."

            "Yes, yes I did."

            "Well, it's Christmas, and I really don't see what makes you think you know us so well."

            "If you two looked at your presents a bit closer, I think you'd figure something out."

            Harry raised an eyebrow, but inspected his journal none the less. He flipped it open, and suddenly a card fell out. It read:

Tired of your confidants squealing spilling the beans?

Your friends worried when you confide in them?

Have nobody else to talk to?

Well, here's the thing for you!

This journal will keep your secrets secret.

Who needs to divulge information to the world, when you can keep it to yourself?

            Harry looked over at Ron, who smiled at him. Harry's initial thought was to yell at his best friend. To tell Ron that he wasn't hiding anything, and that he shares everything with he and Hermione. . . But after thinking for a moment, he realized that this was the best Christmas present anyone could have ever given him. It was even better than his dad's invisibility cloak and Harry's broomstick combined. Ron had given him privacy.

            "Thanks, mate." Harry clapped Ron on the back, "This is the best present that anyone could have given me. I guess you do know us well!"

            "It's like I said, I know you better than you know yourself."

            Harry picked up his things and went to place them in his trunk. Ron looked over at Hermione who was turning the Skiving Snack box over and over, attempting to find some sort of secret message that would explain to her why Ron said he knew her so well.

            "Hey, Hermione, do you think I could have one of the Puking Pills? I gave my last one to Seamus two weeks ago."

            "Sure." Hermione mumbled, still looking over every inch of the box. She opened up the box and was about to grab a Puking Pill for Ron, when she saw something silver and glittering out of the corner of her eye.

            There, sitting amongst Fred and George's creations, sat a silver chain. Hermione picked it up. There was a pendent of some sort dangling from it. She looked closer and saw that it was in the shape of a tiny book, with _Hogwarts, A History_ etched into the cover.

            "Oh Ron, it's beautiful!" she whispered.

            "Open it." Ron instructed with a wide smile on his face.

            "Open it?"

            "Yeah, open it."

            Hermione saw tiny hinges on the binding of the book. Using her thumbs, she opened the miniature volume.

            It was filled of tiny pages, all with teeny writing on them. Hermione scrunched up her eyes and could just discern a title page.

            "Now you'll always have a copy with you." Ron beamed at the bemused expression on her face. "Do you like it?"            

            "Oh I love it!" Hermione quickly latched the chain around her neck.

            "I'm glad you like it."

            Hermione walked over to Ron and kissed him lightly on his cheek. "You really do know me better than I know myself."

A/N: Huh? Huh? Was that any good? Relationship improving nicely for you folks? I hope so. Please review and tell me if this was all right.


	12. Chapter Twelve

_Chapter Twelve_

A/N: Snappish, I'm sorry to say that there will be no drunken staff party. . . I honestly just could not even figure out how to begin to write it. However, I think that in your story it would work, seeing as our favorite trio is now part of the staff. . . huh huh? ANYWAY, enjoy the chapter guys! I really appreciate the response I got for my last one, thanks a million!

Disclaimer: You think I would even DREAM of trying to take credit for Harry Potter?! Would anyone believe me if I did?

            The holidays passed very slowly for Ron Weasley. Under normal circumstances he would have welcomed a nice long break from school. However, these were not normal circumstances.

            "Having every meal in close proximity with your Professors should be illegal." Ron continually muttered over the next two weeks.

            On top of having to see more of their Professors then any of them had wished to see, Hermione was thrusting homework upon Ron and Harry at every turn.

            "What else are you going to do?" Hermione contended.

            "Uh, not homework." Ron said, as though it were obvious. He smiled a malicious grin in Harry's direction. "Say Harry, I've got an idea of what we COULD do." Ron's eye flickered to the castle entrance.

            A wide grin spread on Harry's face. "You know, I think that just might be the best idea you've had all break Ron."

            "What are you two on about?" Hermione snapped.

            And with that sentiment, Ron and Harry lunged for their best friend; Ron grabbing her feet and Harry taking her arms.

            "Put me down!" Hermione cried, her voice reverberating through the empty entrance hall. "Let me go! Oh no! No, no, no! You are NOT going to get me outside! Put me doooowwn!!"

            Professor Snape poked his greasy head out from the passageway to the dungeons to see what all the ruckus was about. Upon seeing Ron and Harry dragging a wailing Hermione toward the door of the castle, he merely grumbled. Maybe it was out of the holiday spirit, but he resisted the urge to give the three of them detention for a disruption of the peace.

            "Ack!" Ron and Harry managed to drag Hermione out of the castle and onto the grounds where they proceeded to toss her into a very large pile of snow. Upon impact she sunk a good three feet. "I swear you will pay for that!" she snarled.

            Harry and Ron exchanged a look of worry before tearing off in the other direction.

            "Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, you both get back here this instant!" Hermione shrieked as she tore off after her two best friends. They would pay dearly. . .

            It was a long battle. It ended with Harry eating quite a bit of snow, Ron getting a bloody nose, and Hermione losing her right shoe. All three of them were now huddled inside Hagrid's cozy cabin, wrapped in thick woolen blankets.

            "You know you didn't have to throw ICE at me, Hermione." Ron complained, his nose finally ceased bleeding.

            "You desired it."

            Hagrid laughed heartily. "Havin' a good holiday, then?"

            After a visit with Hagrid, wherein they politely refuse some of his "Christmas" rock cakes, the three of them made their way back up to Gryffindor Tower.

            "I think one of my toes just fell off." Hermione complained, as she collapsed onto the couch in front of the fire.

            "How did you manage to loose a shoe, anyway?" Harry asked, bemused.

            "It's a long story." Hermione scowled as Ron who plopped down next to her.

            "It's where I got the bloody nose, mate." Ron laughed.

            Harry moaned. "I fear for what happens when I'm not here. You could both very easily kill each other."

            "I wouldn't kill Hermione. Who would nag us to do our homework?"

            "That's true. . ." Harry said.

            "That's all I'm good for then? Reminding you to do your homework?"

            "Well, you do make a rather nice pillow." Ron mused, squishing Hermione into the side of the couch.

            "Harry, kick him for me, I don't have the energy."

            "Ouch!" Ron jumped. "Harry!"

            "She told me to do it!"

            "You're supposed to be on my side!"

            "Oh, sorry."

            The rest of their days pretty much consisted of the same thing. They really didn't have much else to do, as Hermione had both nagged Harry and Ron to finish all of their holiday homework before the last week of vacation. The highlight of their vacation came on the last day before everyone returned to school. 

            The three of them had been outside having another brilliant snow fight. They were just about to give up and go back inside, when a snowball caught Ron right in the back of the head.

            "Hermione, I though we were through!" he complained.

            "Ron, I'm standing in front of you, how could I have possibly have thrown that?"

            "I don't know, you're the clever one, how did you do it?"

            "Always watch your back Mr. Weasley."

            Harry, Ron, and Hermione spun to see Professor Dumbledore. "Professor? You threw that?" Ron asked.

            "Indeed I did Mr. Weasley."

            "But-"

            "Mr. Weasley, I do not suggest that you ask questions. I suggest that you start running." And without further notice a snowball planted itself firmly in Ron's face.

            Ron needed no other invitation, he ran, followed quickly by Harry and Hermione.

            Soon Hagrid, Professor Lupin, Professor Flitwick, and even briefly Professor McGonagall, were all engaged in a massive snowball fight.

            "You know . . ." Ron panted to Harry as they hid behind a tree, "For. . . and old man. . . Dumbledore has. . . an incredible arm!"

            Their conversation was cut short however, as Professor Flitwick had just charmed two snowballs to head straight toward them.

            The battle between Professors and students lasted near an hour. "Come on!" Ron had grabbed Hermione's had and dragged her inside, closely followed by Harry, they fled inside the castle to seek sanctuary. Harry distinctly heard Dumbledore say "Victory!"

            "Ron, quit pulling me, I'm going to fall over." Hermione moaned as Ron began to head up the stairs, having forgotten that he still had Hermione's hand clasped firmly in his own.

            Ron's face flushed slightly, but he managed, "Well, you're not moving fast enough." and with that he pulled her up the rest of the flight of stairs and dropped her hand as they neared the landing.

            "I don't think I could possibly stay awake any longer." Harry croaked, later that evening after just having lost a game of chess to Ron. "I think I'm going to turn in."

            "Goodnight Harry." Hermione said from behind her book.

            "'Night." Harry mumbled, and he shuffled up the stairs to his dormitory. As soon as he sat down on his bed, however, all the sleep had been driven from him. He reached underneath the mattress of his four poster and pulled out the journal Ron had given him. For the past two weeks Harry had been writing in the journal. 

            The more he did, the freer he felt. Funny though it may seem, this little book had actually lifted his spirits. He no longer worried about the 'what ifs'. He now only had to concern himself with the present. Not the past. Harry could now fully understand Dumbledore's reasoning behind using a pensive.

            "You wanna play?" Ron questioned Hermione, motioning toward the chess set.

            "No thanks Ron."

            "Oh, okay." Ron began to place the pieces of his chess set back into their proper containers. Out of the corner of his eye Ron watched Hermione reading. She was near the end of her book. . . and as she read she fingered the necklace he had bought her for Christmas. Ron smiled slightly. He knew she'd like that gift.

            Hermione closed her book and stood up. "I think I'll turn in too."

            "All right, then."

            "Goodnight Ron." she smiled.

            "Goodnight Hermione." he smiled back, not wanting her to go.

A/N: Hum. . . I had trouble writing this chapter. I still don't think it turned out quite right. I just kind of needed a filler. Anyway, I hope it wasn't too awful. By the way, before I get any e-mails telling me that I've screwed this up: I know that the students are allowed to kind of pick an choose their classes for sixth year, according to the professions they are interested in. As I read the fifth book in a grand total of two days (give or take a few hours), I really don't remember all the integral details. So please don't be mad if I accidentally stick them in a class that they wouldn't be in. Thanks! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_Chapter Thirteen_

A/N: My absolute and total love to all of my reviewers! You guys make the world go round, I swear. Procrastinator, I agree with you, Chapter Twelve was a little odd to me too. But we all need fillers now and again right? Snappish79, as always, thank you for your review. A little obsession never hurt anyone! CheekyAngel, you are so kind! Your review brought my day onto a whole new level. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Disclaimer: Show of hands, who REALLY thinks that I could claim to own Harry Potter?

            "Welcome back everyone!" Professor Sprout beamed at her class. "I trust you all had a lovely holiday. Now, we are going to continue with our lessons from before the break, so if you will all take out your notes please. . ." she looked over all of the students, "No Longbottom. . ." Harry heard her mutter under her breath.

            "Hermione, did you notice that Neville is still missing?" Harry asked her as they made their way out of class an hour later.

            "I have." said Ron. "I can't say that I miss his snoring though."

            "Ron, this is serious." Hermione scolded him.

            "When am I not serious?"

            "Oh shut up and listen to Harry!" she snapped.

            "It's been close to a month, and we've seen neither hide nor tail of Neville." Harry said. "Something is definitely up. The only other time I heard about him was when Ginny checked the hospital wing."

            "Maybe we'll be able to get something out of Madame Pomfrey now?" Ron suggested.

            "It's worth a shot."

            Later that night, after classes, Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way down to the Hospital Wing.

            "Which one of you has broken something now?" Madame Pomfrey asked, looking the three of them up and down for sign on injury.

            "None of us actually." Ron said.

            "We were just wondering if you knew what happened to Neville Longbottom." Harry said.

            "Mr. Longbottom is away for a short amount of time. There's nothing to worry about he's fine. Now you three need to run along. I have students that need tending to."

            Harry, Ron, and Hermione pleaded with her to get her to tell them more, but their efforts were useless.

            "I wonder what's wrong with him. . ." Ron mused later that night while he and Harry were getting ready to go to bed.

            "I wonder where he is." Harry said. 

                        "Look at this!" Hermione had just unfurled the latest issue of the _Daily Prophet at breakfast the next morning._

            "What is it?" Harry asked, craning his neck to get a better view.

            "Someone tried to break into St. Mungos." Hermione's voice was just above a whisper. 

            "They what?!" Ron leaned across the table.

**Break In At St. Mungos**

            Monday night security at St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Injuries and Maladies was breeched. Ministry Officials arrived on the scene to find a very flustered Chloe Musgrave, head Healer of the particular shift that was interrupted on Monday evening. Miss Musgrave insisted that nothing was taken from the hospital, but that some of the patients were rather shaken up.

            Ministry Officials have gathered that the intruders did make contact with a few of the patients in the Closed Ward.

            Hermione gasped.

            "What is it?" Ron asked.

            "Neville's parents. They. . . they're in the Closed Ward."

            Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge is quoted as saying that "this is just the beginning". In light of recent events, the Minister strongly believes that this break in has something to do with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. 

            The only serious damage done was to two patients in the Closed Ward. Ex- Aurors, Alice and Frank Longbottom, were both said to have had confrontations with the intruders. No specific information has yet to be released. 

            Hermione dropped the paper onto her plate. "Neville's parents." she whispered.

            "What. . . What would anyone want with them?" Ron questioned.

            Harry's mind began to reel. This was the first bit of news they had had for near four months. "That must be why Neville is gone. . ."

            "But Neville left long before that. . ." Hermione said.

            Ron scrunched up his forehead. "What would Death Eaters want with Neville's parents. . . I mean, they really aren't in the best shape."

            "Unless they were. . ." Harry began.

            "What?"

            "What if. . . What if Neville's parents did come around. . ."

            "They probably know more about Voldermort than anybody else." Hermione gasped.

            Harry nodded. "What if, they were. . . useable. . ."

            "He wouldn't want them blabbing. . ." Ron finished. "He'd want to shut them up. . ."

            "Guys. . . I think that Neville's parents are in real trouble. . ."

A/N: Dun dun dun! The plot thickens. . . So does THIS give you an idea to where Neville's been? I know it was short. . . but really, how could you follow up with something like that? I'm not exactly sure how to transition, but I'll think of something. 

So review and tell me if you like this change of events!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_Chapter Fourteen_

A/N: Hey and hello. Thank you to all my reviewers. Crazygonutz, I'm not entirely sure what they are going to do myself. . . I suppose that will come to me at a later point. At the moment, I just left it necessary to say what happened. To tell you all the truth, I'm not exactly sure as to the details of this story, I just know the basic plot. Snappish79, you are always one step ahead of me. I actually have the next three or four chapters pre-written, and you have speculated something that is going to happen. ANYWAY, enough of my babbling.

Disclaimer: No matter how hard I hope and wish, Harry and all that goes with him is not mine. . . ::sniffle::

            Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting up late in the common room for the fourth night in a row. School had begun to become overbearing with all of their classes, and Ron and Harry's Quidditch practices. Nighttime after the common room had emptied was the only time they had to themselves anymore. It was during these late night sessions that they discussed the important issues at hand.

            "Why now?" Hermione asked. "After all this time, why would Neville's parents turn around now?"

            "They were subjected to a lot of pain." Harry said. "It must have just taken a very long time for it to fix."

            "I don't know. . ." Ron said of the fifth time that evening.

            "I know. It just doesn't make any sense!" Harry said, frustrated.

            "Quiet, Mr. Potter, or you shall wake the whole of Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall stood in the open portrait hole in her tartan dressing gown. "The headmaster wants a word with you, Harry."

            Harry cast a furtive glance at his two best friends before following Professor McGonagall out of the tower.

            As soon as he left, Hermione slumped into the couch and placed her head in her hands.

            "I just don't get it!" she cried in a very flustered tone. Hermione Granger was NOT the type of girl who didn't understand things.

            "It'll be okay, Hermione." Ron patted her arm awkwardly. "We'll figure it out."

            "You're darn right we will!" Hermione stood up quickly and yanked Ron up with her. "You know where Harry keeps his cloak?"

            "Yeah. . ."

            "Go get it." She shoved him up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

            Ron, as stealthily as humanly possible, crept through the fifth year boys' dormitory in search of Harry's invisibility cloak.

            Hermione was tapping her foot impatiently when he got back, cloak in hand. "About time! Come on!" Hermione threw the cloak around them both and slowly crept out of the portrait hole.

            "Hermione, where are we going?" Ron hissed.

            "To the library, of course."

            "The library?"

            "Ron, if you haven't learned it by now, I don't think you ever will: the library can help you with EVERYTHING. And if you're not quiet, you're going to get us caught."

            "Me? I-"

            Hermione put her hand over his mouth. "Sh."

            Ron swallowed the lump that was in his throat and nodded.

            A few twists and turns later they stood inside the dark library, abandoning the cloak on a nearby table.

            "_Lumos_." Hermione muttered, the tip of her wand lighted. She began searching up and down the rows of books, stopping every now and then to take a heavy volume off the shelf, look at it, and place it back.

            "What are we looking for?" Ron asked after ten minutes of silence.

            "This!" Hermione said with relish. She lifted a deep red volume with faded black lettering off of the shelf and brought it to a table in the center of the room.

            Ron walked over and sat down next to her. "What is it?"

            "It's about the unforgivable curses. I remember I check it out fourth year. There's a whole chapter of the Cruciatus** curse." **

            Comprehension began to slowly dawn on Ron's face. "Oh. . ."

            Hermione flipped through the pages until she landed on the one she was searching for. Indeed there was a whole chapter on the Cruciatus curse. She began muttering to herself as she perused the small lettering.

            "What does it say?" Ron asked.

            "Everything." Hermione smiled.

            "Come in, Harry, come in." Professor Dumbledore smiled at Harry from behind his desk.

            Harry entered Dumbledore's office for the second time in a month. All around him the past headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts sat dozing in their portraits. 

            "Please, sit." Dumbledore motioned toward a chair in front of his desk. 

            Harry sat down and politely waited for Dumbledore to speak; feeling for the second time in a month very very confused.

            "I understand, Harry, that you and your friends have heard of the dreadful attacks on St. Mungo's Hospital?"

            "Yes, sir, we have."

            "Am I also correct when I say that you have been discussing it at great lengths?" he gave Harry a knowing look.

            "Yes, I mean, we know that Neville's parents were the ones attacked."

            "I know that you, as well as Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, have a knack for solving mysteries, Harry. It is this gift that the three of you share that I wish to speak to you of. You have all become quite close with Mr. Longbottom, and I must ask you to not report any of what you may find out to him."

            "But sir-"

            "Harry, please. Neville has been through a very hard month, as I'm sure you can gather."

            "I understand but-"

            "He will be returning to school tomorrow. I think you will agree with me that he will not need reminding of what has happened over the past few weeks."

            Harry thought about this.

            "Mr. Longbottom is a very brave person Harry. He has had to deal with something that I'm sure you understand. His parents have been taken away from him because of Voldemort. Neville has never gotten to know his parents as most students at this school have, because of circumstances beyond his control. He does not need reminding of the pain that has been caused to him. This is why I ask you to please not look any further, and most importantly, not to speak with Neville about what happened. He will talk about it when he is ready."

            Harry left Dumbledore's office with very mixed emotions. He felt pain for Neville. Harry knew what it was like to not get to know your parents. He also knew what it was like to have people gape at his scar, reminding him of the reason why he had no parents. It was for these reasons that he at first resolved not to speak to Neville on the subject of St. Mungo's. However, as he thought on, Harry grew angry at Dumbledore. How could Dumbledore tell him to stop searching for information on the subject? What position was Dumbledore in to say that? Hadn't he just the previous year told Harry of the prophecy? The prophecy that specifically stated the HE, Harry, had to kill Voldermort. How was he to do that if Dumbledore forbid him from trying to get an upper hand? All of the anger Harry had felt in the past year welled up inside him once more.

            Harry entered the Gryffindor common room near furious.

            "Harry!" Hermione bade him over. "You'll never guess what we found!"

            Harry paused momentarily and looked over in his friends' direction. He then proceeded in walking up the stairs to the boy's dormitory without as much as a goodnight.

            "Uh oh." Ron said. "This can't be good."

            Hermione bit her bottom lip. "What could Dumbledore have said to make him so upset?"

            "Should I go talk to him?"

            "No." Hermione shook her head. "We need to give him some time.

A/N: Hello. Okay, so I thought Harry was a bit too happy so far in my fic. I thought the journal would add to the idea that he was hiding things. . . but I think a healthy outburst of anger from our favorite teenaged hero was just what was needed. What is a J.K. Rowling type story without the famed trio fighting at least once? Oh and by the way before I start getting reviews saying that Dumbledore doesn't make sense in my sorties, I'd just like to say that Dumbledore NEVER makes sense up until the last minute. I swear he will make sense, even if it's not all deep and meaningful as in the real Harry Potter books.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_Chapter Fifteen_

A/N: Two reviews huh guys? I feel the love. Actually, as much as I appreciate the reviews, it's not why I write. I write for me. "Just like you should dance like no one's watching, you should write like no one's reading"… Very wise words from my good friend Dana Whelks (pen name, read her stuff, it's great). I hope you guys like this new chapter!

Disclaimer: I own about as many Harry Potter characters as I do giant trampolines. . . that is to say none, but I would really like to.

            "Hey Neville!"

            "Neville!"

            "How are you, mate?"

            "It's been ages!"

            These were the greetings of the Gryffindors as Neville Longbottom cautiously walked into the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning. Surprised at such a reception Neville could only smile at everyone and mutter something about needing to help his gram out for a while.

            "Neville!" Ginny greeted him as he sat down next to her. "Oh, we were all really worried. I even went to check the Hospital Wing for you."

            Harry clapped Neville on the back and told him how glad he was that he had come back to school. However, as soon as all was said and done, he quickly returned to scowling at his bowl of porridge. He had made a point to sit himself away from Ron and Hermione, who had been sending him worried glances all through breakfast. Harry had chanced a look at the head table only once to find Professor Dumbledore missing.

            The happy chattering of (most of) the Gryffindors lasted all through breakfast. It was only when a pale faced and blonde haired Slytherin came sidling up to their table that the talking ceased.

            "Have a nice little holiday, Longbottom?" Malfoy drawled.

            The color drained from Neville's cheeks.

            "I wasn't sure you'd come back to school, I mean, considering what happened." Harry, Ron, and Hermione's heads snapped to look at Malfoy in perfect unison.

            Ginny cast a nervous glance at Neville, as did many others sitting around them.

            "It certainly is a shame though." Malfoy continued coldly. "I mean if something like that had happened to MY parents-"

            "Too bad your father's locked up in a jail cell in Azkaban." Hermione growled at him.

            "How many times have I told you to watch your mouth, Mudblood?" Malfoy spat, his face slightly pink.

            This was too much for Ron, who was already being physically restrained by a number of Gryffindors for the comments Malfoy had made to Neville. He jumped up and seized Malfoy about the collar, lifting him up ever so slightly to glare into his face, at the exact same time Harry had lunged forward to do just the same.

            There were murmurs all around the Great Hall. Every face was turned to look at the scuffle taking place by the Gryffindor table. Ron and Harry, however heard none of it, as they were both in the process of tackling Malfoy to the ground. It seemed as though years of taunting and anguish were about to be repaid when a voice came from behind them.

            "I think that is quite enough!" Professor McGonagall cried, flanked quickly by Professor Snape. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, unhand Mr. Malfoy."

            "Explain yourselves at once!" barked Snape, jerking Malfoy out of reach of the other two students.

            "They-" Malfoy began, interrupted by Neville suddenly getting up and coming to face him. Even Professors McGonagall and Snape went silent as they watched Neville approach Malofy.

            "So off Malfoy." Neville said in a very distinctive voice, right before he lifted an arm and planted a solid blow to the side on Malfoy's jaw.

            All in the Great Hall went silent. Was this Neville? Exactly what had happened while he was away? Even the teachers did not know what to make of it.

            "I. . .you four. . . we. ." McGonagall attempted. "Follow me." She swept quickly out of the Great Hall, followed by a bruised Malfoy, a fuming Ron, a shocked Harry, and a very scared looking Neville. Professor Snape looked like Christmas had come early. He could envision the expulsion papers he'd soon be signing.

            "As the headmaster is away at the moment, it is my job to figure out just how to deal with you." Professor McGonagall explained in her office to the four students.  "Please start by explaining yourselves."

            "You see, Professor. . ." Malfoy began, but Harry cut him off.

            "Malfoy was-" but Harry was in turn, interrupted by Ron.

            "He came right up and-" but he too was cut off.

            "Malfoy was speaking of my parents." Neville said almost hollowly. "It's not Harry and Ron's fault, they were provoked. They were only trying to help me."

            Professor McGonagall glared at Malfoy momentarily before turning to look at Harry and Ron. "Is this true?"

            Harry and Ron nodded.

            "None the less, Minerva. . ." Snape began, "This is grounds for expultion."

            McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

            "Suspention?" Snape said hopefully. His hope only lingered for a moment before all thoughts of expelling two of the three thorns in his side were doused. "I see you've got this under control then, I shall just take Mr. Malfoy and be on my way." Snape grabbed Malfoy sharply by the shoulders and steered him out of the room, his mood more sour than ever. . . no matter how hard he tried, he would never be able to expel the famous Harry Potter as long as the teachers of the school still taught. . .

            "You must all realize that what you did was wrong. No matter how much Malfoy provokes you, you should NOT sink down to his level."

            "Yes, Professor." they mumbled in unison.

            "You will all receive detention, and I trust that we will not find ourselves in this situation again?"

            "No, Professor."

            "Good. You may get to your classes now."

            "Look, guys. . ." Neville began as soon as they had left McGonagall's office.

            Harry stopped him, "Neville, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. It's okay. We know."

            Neville gave Harry a weak smile. "Thanks." he managed before heading off in the direction of their first class.

            Harry turned to Ron and looked at him momentarily before stalking off.

A/N: I, for one, enjoyed writing this chapter immensely. Personally I believe that it foreshadows wonderfully; AND I got to have Neville punch Malfoy. I am particularly partial to that part, and I am sure you will all join me in saying: GO NEVILLE!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_Chapter Sixteen_

A/N: **Thank you! **That's really all I have to say. I will, however, elaborate. CatatonicReaction, your review was lovely and welcomed with open arms. I was wondering when someone was going to slam my story. I'm glad it came this soon; God knows my ego could use a good squashing about now. Sorry if it was a little too romancy for you, however this _is_ a romance fic… I hope that if you kept reading that the plot picked up. Again, thank you kindly for your review, it was much appreciated. I've noticed that the reviews I'm getting are telling me more and more of my faults, THANK YOU! I hope this does not sound sarcastic. I really enjoy hearing what your guys truly think.

Disclaimer: I am extraordinarily broke, so it would be fruitless to sue me. . . that and I DON'T own the characters.

            "Why is Harry so mad at us?" Hermione pondered later that day in Potions. She and Ron were working on a variation of a truth potion.

            "I don't know. He wouldn't even talk to me after we left McGonagall's."

            "I know things haven't been easy for him lately. . ." Hermione bit her bottom lip, "Do you think that all this stuff with Neville's parents is making him think about. . . Voldemort, and what . . . happened?"

            "Could be." Ron shrugged. "I just hope that he's not mad at us forever."

            "Harry!" Hermione caught up with him after class. "Harry, wait!"

            Harry stopped in the middle of the hall. "What?"

            "I need to talk to you."

            "What about?"

            "You! What is with you? You're not talking to us anymore, Harry. I'm worried. Is it something we did? Because if it is I'm really sorry Harry, honestly."

            Harry looked down into Hermione's pleading eyes.

            "Please, Harry, tell me what's wrong." Hermione placed a hand on his arm.

            Later that night in the common room, after all had gone to bed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed up talking.

            "I mean, really, who does Dumbledore think he is?"

            "He's just looking out for Neville." Hermione said.

            "I don't think that he's looking at all sides of the situation properly." Harry grumbled.

            "Harry, you've been pouting like that for the past hour, mate. Give it a rest." Ron said from his flopped position on the couch.

            "I have _not been pouting. Tell him I haven't been pouting Hermione."_

            "Ron, really, be more sympathetic, would you? Harry is making a good point."

            Ron made a noise from the back of his throat but said no more.

            "I think I'm going to turn in." Harry announced.

            "Are you sure you're going to be okay now Harry?" Hermione asked, grabbing his arm so that he could not evade her question.

            "I'm fine, Hermione." Harry smiled a genuine smile at her. He knew his friends were just concerned for him. Really, without his friends, he'd be stuck. It was nice to have them around, and to be on speaking terms. "Goodnight." He patted her hand and then headed up toward the boys' dormitory where Neville, Dean, and Seamus had disappeared to not so long ago.

            All was quiet for a moment. Ron and Hermione simply sat staring into the crackling fire.

            "Do you really think I'm not that sympathetic?" Ron questioned.

            "Ron-"

            "I'm serious, Hermione. I can be a sympathetic guy."

            Hermione said nothing.

            "Ouch."

            "What?"

            "That hurts."

            "What hurts?"

            "That you don't believe me."

            "Ron, I haven't said anything."

            "Ah, but I know what you're thinking."

            "How can you know what I'm thinking?"

            "I know you better than you know yourself, remember?" Ron sat up at pulled at the necklace he had given Hermione for Christmas.

            Ron suddenly realized at what a close proximity he was sharing with his female best friend. His stomach preformed the familiar lurch that he had become so accustom to.

            "Um. . . yeah. . . I suppose you're right. . ." Hermione whispered. "You do know what I'm thinking."

            "You'd figure I'd be getting better marks in Divination, then."

            Hermione giggled.

            Ron gave her his familiar lopsided grin.

            Hermione grabbed his hand. "I really do hope Harry is okay."

            "I think he'll be just fine." Ron said, not really wanting to discuss his other best friend at this particular point in time.

            They sat in silence for a moment before Hermione spoke. "I. . . well. . . I should be getting to bed. It really is bad to stay up late, you know. It has a drastic effect on your grades." she stood up and instantly became the business-like Hermione Granger that he was so familiar with. "Goodnight, Ron." she stooped low and planted a kiss on his cheek before disappearing up the girls' dormitory staircase.

            "Night. . ." Ron said, somewhat dazed.

            The second Hermione opened the _Daily Prophet_ the next morning she let go of it as though it had bitten her.

            "What is it?" Harry asked, picking up the copy of the paper. His eyes went wide.

            "Well tell me!" Ron exclaimed, grabbing the paper from Harry's hands. He almost fell off of the bench he was sitting on.

            "B-brake outs. . . Azkaban. . ." Hermione stammered.

            "But how?" Harry asked. "They've got powerful witches and wizards guarding Azkaban. How could someone possibly get out?"

            "Has it got a list of the people who escaped?" Hermione asked nervously.

            Ron nodded. He traced the list with his finger. He came to the end. His mouth went dry. "He escaped." Ron nodded, knowing just what Hermione was about to ask. Ron pointed to the very end of the list. The name at the bottom clearly read Lucius Malfoy.

            Harry looked over to the Slytherin table. In the center he saw Draco Malfoy. Around him sat his very smug looking cronies. Malfoy caught Harry's glance and smiled maliciously while holding up a copy of the paper. "This isn't good." Harry said.

            "This isn't good at all." Ron agreed, casting a worried look at Hermione who was deeply involved in reading the article. The words of Draco Malfoy reverberated in his mind: _Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers first_. . .

            "Harry, I need a word with you." Professor Lupin bade him over after class.

            "Yes Professor?"

            "The staff and I were speaking earlier today, Harry. We feel that, well in light of recent events, that is would be beneficial to the school if you were to start up the DA again. Overall, we feel it would be best if the students were to receive some hands on defense training…just in case."

            "Did Dumbledore think it was a good idea?" Harry asked. Lupin missed the slight bitterness of his tone.

            "He was the one who suggested it. But what do you think Harry? Are you up for it?"

            Harry pondered this. True, he had had fun last year teaching everybody… and this year he wouldn't have to hide from Umbridge… "Yeah. Yeah, I'll do it."

            Lupin smiled. "Excellent! I'll be sure to tell Dumbledore. I'm sure that there will be a recommended list of things for you to teach, but it is your club."

            Harry nodded. "Of course. When do I start?"

            "When do you want to start?"

            Harry sat with Lupin for quite some time hammering out the more petty details such as time and place. They even banged out a small outline of a curriculum that would coincide with Professor Lupin's classes, as to allow for a fuller learning environment for the students.

            Harry left Lupin's office feeling better than he had in the past few days. Most of his anger at Dumbledore had melted away. However, he still couldn't deny the tugging feeling he felt at the back of his brain… like he was overlooking something… something that he was sure he didn't want to forget…

A/N: I don't feel that this is one of my better chapters. I'm actually quite ashamed of it. It's choppy, and really messed up. The story really isn't going the way I hoped it would. I have no clue as to what my characters are up to. At the moment I feel as though they are leading me on a wild goose chase.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_Chapter Seventeen_

A/N: I'm back! Thank you again to all of my lovely reviewers. Sorry this took so long to get out. I've been really preoccupied lately. I usually am about three chapters ahead of what I post. At the moment, this is all I have. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: *Writing on a chalkboard, reminiscent of that of Bart Simpson* _I will not claim to own Harry Potter… I will no claim to own Harry Potter…_

            "The DA? Really?" Hermione said after Harry caught up with her and Ron in the common room later that evening.

            "That's wicked, Harry! And this time we don't have to deal with that toad Umbridge." Ron added.

            Harry smiled widely, all unhappy thoughts driven from his mind. This was going to be great.

            "So what are you going to teach?" Hermione asked. "I bet we could get a lot of N.E.W.T practice in with this as well…"

            "Hermione, give it a rest with the tests, would you?" Ron said. "N.E.W.Ts aren't until next year."

            "It never hurts to practice, Ron." she snapped.

            Harry waved a hand in front of their faces. "Back to the DA guys, focus."

            "Well, what are you going to teach… and is it N.E.WT material?" Hermione asked quickly with a quick look at Ron.

            "Lupin and I came up with this," Harry handed her the piece of parchment on which he and Lupin had written a crude outline of the DA training.

            "When do you start, mate?" Ron questioned.

            "Next week." Harry said proudly.

            "How are you going to teach all these people?" Hermione said suddenly.

            "What do you mean?"

            "Well, the DA isn't a secret organization like it was last time. There are going to be a lot more people who want to join. You're going to have to break it down into different subclasses."

            That night Harry went to bed thinking of all the different ways he could teach the students of Hogwarts. Last year Harry had seriously considered a career as an auror. While the job still appealed to him greatly, he began to think more and more about teaching. Everytime he though of the DA, he instantly became happy. Maybe it was because it brought back memories of defying the ministry. Maybe it was because it was something he was good at. Or… just maybe… he thought… it was because he really liked to teach. Last year he even had Neville up to par. Maybe Harry Potter had a less ambitious niche in life than everyone thought…

            Monday evening, while all of the students were happily digging into their meals, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. As he stood up all of the chattering in the Great Hall abruptly stopped. 

            Even after all his years as headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore still found his ability to silence all of the student body amazing. He smiled at them all, blue eyes twinkling. "As I'm sure most of you know, tonight in the start of our defense club. The 'DA', as it has been dubbed, is run by Mr. Harry Potter. Mr. Potter is a very able teacher, as those of you involved in the DA last year will remember. I have full confidence in him." Dumbledore looked over in Harry's direction and smiled. He then turned ever so slightly in the direction of the Slytherin table and began speaking again. "Although the DA is not mandatory for all students, I strongly suggest that you all take advantage of this opportunity. There is never any harm in being prepared. Thank you and I trust that Mr. Potter will see most of your first and second years tonight."

            "You ready Harry?" Lupin asked as he vanished the tables of the Great Hall about an hour later that evening.

            "As ready as I'm going to be." Harry replied, his confidence failing him slightly.

            "Do you think that Harry's going to be okay?" Hermione whispered to Ron. They had agreed to help Harry by trying to keep the first and second years in line.

            "Oh he's just nervous. I suppose being able to face you-know-who is nothing compared to having to face a room full of first and second years." Ron said sarcastically.

            "Ron, don't be so cynical! We're here to help Harry. You could at least show a little compassion."

            Ron opened and closed his mouth several times. "My humor is wasted on you Hermione."

            Within the next fifteen minutes nearly every single first and second year student was in the Great Hall; with the exception of the Slytherins of course.

            Harry moved to the front of the room and the murmuring began to lessen. "Er… Hi. I'm Harry Potter, I'm going to be helping you learn how to defend yourselves. Professor Lupin is here in case anything gets… er… out of hand. Ron and Hermione," he pointed to his two best friends, "are here to help me out as well." 

            Ron and Hermione smiled. With every word Harry spoke he began to grow more and more confident.

            "Professor Lupin told me that you have gotten fairly far into your basic defense training. Today we will start out simple. Basic spells that you should all be familiar with."

            William Hartly, a small first year boy with auburn hair, raised his hand tentatively into the air.

            "Yes?" Harry looked at him.

            "Is it true that you can produce a Patronus?" he asked in a meek voice.

            "Yes but-"

             "Can you teach us how, too?" Anderia Kent, a tall second year girl with blonde hair questioned.

            "We will work up to more difficult spells." Harry explained. "Knowing your basic spells can help you out of most sticky situations. You would be surprised."

            "Okay so break up into pairs. I want two lines, going right down the center here." Harry instructed the students, now feeling very much in control. "Now, we are going to start with expelliarmus. It is a very simple spell that is also very useful. Ready? All right, wands out. On three. One… two… three!"

            Shouts of expelliarmus filled the room. Wands were flying in every which direction. One flew past Harry's head. A very small redheaded girl scrambled past him to pick it up.

            "Ron, Hermione," Harry began. "I want you two to take the end of the line down there. Exelliarmus isn't going to do them much good if they are just tossing their opponents wands everywhere. I want to have them catching the wands." Ron and Hermione nodded and moved down to the end of the line to help the first and second years.

            Harry came upon the same small first year girl who had just passed him to get her wand. "What's your name?" he asked, smiling at her and her partner, another small girl who looked remarkably like someone he knew…

            "Madison Gibbs." squeaked the redhead. "This is Aria Chang."

            Harry's mouth went dry. "Chang? Are you related to a Cho Chang by any chance?"

            Aria nodded. "She's my sister."

            Harry swallowed a lump in his throat. "Well girls, I think you're both doing well, but you need to try catching your opponent's wand."

            "I can almost do it!" piped Madison. "Expelliarmus!"

            Aria's wand flew out of her hand and straight at Madison's outstretched hand, however halfway there the wand detoured and hit Harry square in the face.

            "I'm so sorry!" Madison squeaked as she bent down to pick up her friend's wand. "Are you okay?"

            "I'm fine." Harry said rubbing his forehead. "Why don't you try concentrating harder." He could tell this was going to be a very long two hours…

            By then end of the session all of the first and second years could use expelliarmus without having stray wands flying about. They also got a rather good grasp on the Impedimenta spell. They only had one mishap in where Anderia Kent somehow managed to stop Ron from moving instead of her partner.

            After the last of the students had left, Harry sat down and heaved a heavy sigh. Ron was trying to fix the now ripping arm of his robes. Hermione collapsed on the floor looking up at them both. Lupin chuckled.

            "It's not such an easy job, teaching, is it?" he smiled.

            "That Aidan Hoxley kid is going to be the death of me." Ron said, still trying desperately to keep his sleeve from ripping any farther.

            "Reparo." Hermione mumbled. Ron's robes sewed themselves back into one piece.

            "Thanks."

            Harry massaged the lump that was beginning to grow on his temple from where another one of Madison's miscalculations had hit him.

            "What did you think?" Lupin asked him cautiously. "You don't have to continue this, you know."

            Ron and Hermione looked up at Harry, not exactly sure what he was about to say.

            "That was great." he smiled broadly at them. "Of course I'll do it again."

A/N: I felt as though Harry needed something happy in his life. Even though the circumstances are not good, I'm sure Harry leading the DA would have him feel better. I love the idea of Harry as a teacher. It just sort of hit me this chapter. I also love making up names! I think that's why it took me so long to get this chapter out. When creating a name, you create an identity. Always be careful with that.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

_Chapter Eighteen_

A/N: Thanks for the reviews as always. Crazygonutz, I'm sure there are a lot of grammatical errors… I didn't give this chapter my really thorough once over like I usually do. I'll try to go back and fix that. Suits me right for trying to cut corners, huh? And 'Holly', I'm not done yet! By the look for your review you make it sound like I'm done. I am no where near finished. I'm just getting to the good stuff. Please, keep reading!

Disclaimer: Saying that I own Harry Potter would be like saying I own all the air in the world.

            Although teaching the DA was time consuming, and it took a lot out of him, Harry could not remember a happier time that past year. For once, he didn't have five hundred different things running through his head. He now had one main objective with which to occupy his mind with. Certainly Quidditch had given him an outlet in his six years at Hogwarts… but this was different.

             This was not Harry-against-the-world-reckless-Quidditch-practice. This was an outlet of a different sort. It didn't leave Harry feeling physically drained as his Quidditch practices did. This past-time occupied his mind. While playing Quidditch Harry still had time to think, he was simply on a broom while thinking.

            The DA gave him a break from the mundane everyday thoughts. He no long had to worry for that two hours a night. He had detached the DA from it's purpose. He no longer connected his training the students of Hogwarts with the rise of the Dark Lord. It was simply a defense club that he was head of. While helping the students Harry didn't have time to think. He didn't have time to think of Voldermort, or the war, or of his late godfather… and he liked it better that way.

            "What are you working on?" Ron flopped down next to Harry in the common room on a particularly boring Sunday afternoon. "It can't be homework, its not even four o'clock yet!"

            "It's not homework; it's this week's DA practice schedule."

            Ron craned his neck to get a better view of the piece of parchment Harry was laboring over.

**_Monday: First and Second Years:_**

**_- Acio_**

**_- Evenesco_**

****

**_Tuesday: Third and Fourth Years:_**

**_- Finite Incantatem_**

**_- Reducto_**

****

            "Harry, mate, take a break. You've been making up lesson plans all weekend. Relax a little!"

            "I am relaxed, Ron." Harry said, not looking up from his parchment.

            "You'd think you were a bloody professor." Ron mumbled, slumping down farther in the couch. "Do you know that I have spent most of my weekend either visiting the hospital wing or in the library? I hold you entirely responsible."

            "Why were you in the hospital wing?" Harry ignored the, him being responsible part.

            "I was tired of studying with Hermione; there are really only so many books a guy can take in-"

            "You sent Hermione to the hospital wing?!" Harry looked up from his parchment in alarm."

            "Don't be thick." Ron snapped. "I left Hermione in the library, in one piece, and went looking for Neville, Dean, and Seamus."

            Harry turned back to his parchment, "Um-hum?"

            "You know how it is with Neville, can't even walk down a corridor without bruising himself."

            "What happened?" Harry asked absent mindedly.

            "Well we were at the pitch, tossing around a quaffle for a bit-"

            "You got Neville on a broom?" Harry interrupted.

            "Well it wasn't easy."

            "But he still flew and everything?"

            "Yes."

            "Amazing."

            "I know. But that's not the point… well, that's half the point… So we were tossing around the quaffle, and Neville was actually doing very well. Seamus tossed it to Dean who dropped it. So Neville takes off after it and… well lets just say, I know why Neville can never be a seeker."

            "Did he hurt himself too badly?"

            "Not real bad. He's got a brilliant lump on his forehead though."

            "Ron! Ron!" Ginny Weasley came tearing through the portrait hole.

            "What is it, Gin?" Ron asked sitting up.

            "It's Bill!"

            "What about Bill?" Ron was on his feet at once.

            "I don't know… I mean… he… mum said…he's just gone!"

            "Gone? Ginny, what are you trying to say?"

            "Gone! Disappeared!"

            "Disappeared?"

            Ginny shook her head violently.

            "How did you find this out?"

            Ginny handed him a folded up piece of parchment.

            Harry was now at his feet, looking from a very frantic Ginny to a very scared Ron.

            "Didn't show up to work… not at his flat… hasn't owled…"

            "He's disappeared Ron."

            "Bill can't just disappear, there has to be an explanation." Harry tried logically.

            "It sounds like he's bloody disappeared to me!" Ron exclaimed. "Have you owled mum yet?"

            Ginny shook her head. "I don't know what to do."

            Ron's intuition was about as good as hers. "Well…er…let's owl mum…" the two of them left the common room without another word, leaving Harry feeling more alone than he had in a long while.

            Harry had never had a real family. Sure he had the Dursleys. But trying to get close to the Drusleys was like trying to engage a brick wall in conversation. The Weasleys had given him his first taste of family life. They had taken him in. Treated him like a son. He felt closer to them then he ever had anyone else… except probably for Sirius.

            But now, for the first time since he had been introduced to them, Harry didn't know what he could do for the Weasleys. He felt like an outsider. He wasn't sure what there was that he could do…

A/N: Yeah short, I know. Sorry. I just wasn't sure how I could continue on with a chapter like this. The next chapter will be worth this short measly one, I promise!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

_Chapter Nineteen_

A/N: Thanks all! This chapter is really getting to the thick of the plot. I'm actually coming to the close of this story quite quickly. So please stay tuned. And "Wanye", I understand what you're saying about the spells. But in my own defense, I didn't think that acio and expelliarmus were all that difficult spells. Lets just say that Harry is a really good teacher and he's getting them prepped for the impending war.

Disclaimer: I am not the incredibly talented J.K. Rowling; therefore, I do not own her gem of a creation (i.e. the Harry Potter universe).

            Bill, it appeared, was not the last person to have gone missing that week. In fact, he wasn't the last person to have gone missing that month.

            Amelia Bones, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Arabella Figg, Oliver Granger (Hermione's great uncle), Bonnie Finch-Fletchley (Justin's mother), Regan Patil (Parvati and Padma's father), and Ernie MacMillan's cousin were some of the other unfortunate losses in the course of that month.

            Harry knew that Voldemort had to be behind it. Who else could it be? It seemed the only logical answer. He really could have used his best friends to start thinking up a theory… but neither one of them were in a chatting sort of mood. The whole of Hogwarts was not in a chatting mood. Dumbledore refused to allow the students to leave the school, even under the circumstances. This left a very somber Hogwarts.

            It seemed to Harry that everyone at the school had had a family member gone missing. Hardly any spoke, very few attended lessons, and none came to DA training.

            Harry wanted to press the matter that this was probably the most important time to be training. That Voldemort was clearly behind these disappearances, and that the students should now be on their guard. But Harry couldn't bring himself to do it. There was not one person he could find in the whole of Hogwarts who was not deeply affected by this. No one wanted to hear him. It was as if he had managed to travel back to the beginning of last year where everyone thought he carried some sort of plague. No one wanted to be around him. They seemed to… resent him.

            Harry Potter was the most affected by Lord Voldemort. Everyone knew it. Those who knew of the prophecy were sure of it. But the students of Hogwarts could not see that. All they saw was a boy who had not had his family affected within the past month. Harry grimly thought that this was the up side to having your whole family murdered by Voldemort and his followers.

            Harry had no idea what to do. No one was speaking to him, not even his best friends. On top of it all, he had no idea what was going on. This year had not been like the previous ones. In all his previous years at Hogwarts, Harry had always managed to figure out a bit of the puzzle. This year, there weren't even clues. His dreams had stopped too. There were no more visions of what Voldemort was up to. Even his scar was silent. There had been not even a tingle for the past two months. To sum it all up: Harry had nothing.

            On top of it all, stranger things that disappearances began to take place in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

            Steps began to melt when certain students used the stairs. Numerous students had found bones in their puddings. Snape hadn't given a detention in three weeks. The owl post stopped coming. The portrait holes to the house common rooms were being uncooperative. Peeves was not tormenting anyone. And the professors were increasingly flightily.

            Dumbledore, for the safety and sanity of the students of Hogwarts, had postponed classes until the odd occurrences could be explained.

            Harry couldn't comprehend anything. None of it made any sense. He sat in the common room on a bland Wednesday afternoon, staring out of the open window. Harry blinked. He could have sworn he just say part of the sky move. When he looked back, he saw that he was right. There was a small speck flying toward the open window. As it came closer, Harry recognized the shape of his snowy owl Hedwig.

            Hedwig few through the open window and dropped a letter in Harry's lap. Everyone in the common room gapped at the animal. It was the first owl they had seen in close to a month. Ron and Hermione moved closer to Harry as he ripped open his letter. It was written on a smooth, white piece of paper and enclosed in an envelope. This told Harry that it was clearly not a wizard sending him mail. He opened the paper and read:

_Potter-_

_Dudley is gone. We are not writing to tell you this so that you are informed. We are writing to tell you that we know you've got something to do with it. When I lay my hands on you boy, you will wish that that Vody-whatever character killed you long ago._

_Vernon Drusley_

            Harry dropped the letter, eyes wide, mouth open. Hermione quickly picked it up and read it, a small gasp escaping from her lips. Ron, always the last to know, snatched the paper and read it.

            "Harry-" Hermione began.

            "Mate…" Ron tried.

            Neither one of them could make a coherent sentence. In the time that it took Harry to reach back for the paper, they story of Harry Potter's cousin disappearing had already gone around the school three times.

            It wasn't that Harry was deeply saddened by the loss of his abominable cousin. Shocked was more it. The only thing he could think to ask was:

            "Why in the hell would he take Dudley?"

            "To get to you?" Ron suggested.

            "If Voldemort wanted to get to Harry, he'd take us." Hermione said.

            While Ron and Hermione continued to speculate, a voice in the back of Harry's mind prickled up. _He did do it to get to you. Look at yourself, you're in shock. That's exactly what he wants. Look at the school, they are all effected…_

            Harry thought about this. He remembered his thinking from earlier, that it seemed that the whole school had had someone gone missing. What if the whole school _had had a family member gone missing? What if this was Voldemort's way of saying that Hogwarts was not untouchable? What if…_

            Harry stood up quickly. "We have to talk to Dumbledore."

A/N: Yuck! Okay, I really just had to move the plot along. I had the hardest time writing this. I still think it's very stupid, but I couldn't think of a better way to get my point across. All I wanted to say was that Hogwarts has basically gone to seed. I hope this shows minutely. Sorry for the incoherntness (which I'm sure is not a word). I will write a better chapter to make up for it.


	20. Chapter Twenty

_Chapter Twenty_

A/N: Okay! This is a very big improvement from last time! Snappish, every time I read your reviews, you make me laugh. I especially liked the "what have you done to Bill?!?!?!" and "I'll be crying myself to sleep…" I thank you whole heartedly for being such a faithful reviewer. Now update your story! Also, RussellGrl15, thank you for all of your very very kind reviews! I will try not to bash my own chapters… it's a bad habit, like biting your nails or something. Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat do _not, own Harry Potter._

            "Harry, wait!" Hermione sprinted after Harry down the corridor leading to Dumbledore's office, Ron right next to her. "What do we have to tell Dumbledore?"

            Harry didn't answer, he simply ran. He ran down two flights of stairs, around three corners, up one flight of stairs, and past a Ravenclaw Prefect who didn't have the energy to yell at him. Harry ran until he reached the opening to Dumbledore's office. Just as he came to a halt, Professor McGonagall came down the spiral staircase.

            "Mr. Potter! You better have a very good explanation for why you are sprinting down the corridors is such a fashion."

            "I… have… to see… Dumbledore!" Harry panted.

            "I am afraid that is impossible, as he has just left on urgent business."

            "Left? No! He can't have. Not when…not when…"

            "When will he be back?" Hermione asked, catching her breath.

            "I am not entirely sure Miss Granger. But you three have better look after yourselves. I'm sure that the Headmaster will want to hear whatever you have to tell him when he comes-"

            "But Professor!" Harry exclaimed. "Voldemort-"

            "I am very well aware of the situation, Mr. Potter. As are all members of the Order. I advise you to keep your voice down. Just because I know, does not mean the whole student population needs to."

            Harry walked slowly back to the common room, as though his legs were made of lead. _Of course Dumbledore already knew. He had to have been called away on Order business. Harry felt very stupid and foolish. He instantly was reminded of this time last year… when Voldemort had been planting fake dreams into his head… His foolishness had cost him Sirius… what would it cost him this time around?_

            All year this is what Harry had been trying to avoid. He wanted a normal year, without people worrying about him and his scar. Without having to fight. Without feeling like an outcast. He let it all get to him. He let his ideas run away with him again. If Harry wasn't careful he might end up loosing more than Dudley to Voldermort.

            "What do we do now?" Hermione asked, still not sure what Harry wanted to tell the Headmaster.

            "I guess we wait." Ron said.

            "Yeah… we wait…" Harry said absently. He was still so busy kicking himself for his actions that his best friends speaking to him normally again hadn't hit him yet.

            "What do you think it is?" Ron whispered to Hermione while Harry looked lost in thought.

            "It obviously has something to do with the strange stuff that's been going on." Hermione said.

            "Obviously. But what does Harry have to tell Dumbledore so bad?"

            "Do you think I can read minds?"

            "You're the smart one, you tell me."

            "I wanted to tell him what he already knows." Harry surprised them.

            "You're sure he already knows?" Ginny Weasley just meandered over to them.

            "Ginny-" Ron began.

            Ginny held up a hand to stop him. "Ron, shut up. I went with all of you last year to the Ministry; I'm going to stay with you now, so tell me what's up. Obviously Harry is not telling us something." They all looked at her in shock. Ron raised an eyebrow, how did his sister know more about his best friend then he did?

            "Don't forget me." Neville sat down on the couch next to Harry. "I am just as much a part of this as any of you. Now spill it Harry." Even Ginny was taken aback by the forwardness of Neville's tone.

            "Well…" Harry sighed, "Hogwarts isn't safe."

            For once, no one argued with him.

            "How isn't it safe?" Ginny demanded.

            "Have you noticed all the strange things going on, Gin?" Ron asked.

            "It's not just that." Harry continued. "Have you noticed that every student at this school has had a family member taken from them?" His friends all stiffened at this comment. This was the first time any of them had talked openly about the disappearance of their loved ones. "Voldemort is behind it, I'm sure. He's trying… He's trying to tell us that Hogwarts isn't safe."

            "He's trying to show us that we aren't untouchable." Hermione said.

            Harry nodded. "Exactly."

            "And he's doing it without having to get inside the castle." Neville added.

            "That's what I'm nervous about…" Harry said.

            "You mean, Voldemort come here?" Ron asked.

            "Why not? He got into the ministry last time, why not the school?"

            "He can't." Hermione said plainly.

            "How do you mean?"

            Hermione slipped off the necklace Ron had given her for Christmas and opened the mini copy of _Hogwarts, A History_. "He just can't, it's improbable with all the amount of spells and jinxes here. Hogwarts is next to impenetrable."

            "You said improbable, not impossible." Harry pointed out. "He can do it, I know he can, and he's going to…"

            "It's awful!" Lavender Brown and Parvati just burst into the common room.

            "What is it?!" Hermione demanded.

            "It's… it's Professor Trelawney! She's gone!" Lavender cried.

            Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville exchanged worried looks.

            "It's starting." Harry said.

            "Professor McGonagall!" Harry and his friends banged on the staff room's door.

            A very unnerved Professor McGonagall came rushing out. "What _is it?!"_

            "Professor, I don't think Dumbledore is gone on business." Harry said.

            "Potter, we have more important things to worry about than your silly ranting!" Snape shoved his greasy, hook nosed head out of the open staff room door and gave Harry a look of deepest loathing.

            "But Professor, this is _very important!_" Harry contended.

            "Mr. Potter, I'm sure that you have already heard of both Professor Trelawney and Professor Sprout have gone missing-" McGonagall began.

            "What?!" All five of the students cried together.

            "Not Professor Sprout!" Neville moaned.

            "The Professors are dropping like flies." Ron mused.

            Hermione shot him a look that clearly said this was not the time or place.

            "Professor, if we could only come in for a moment… I have to talk to you!" Harry begged.

            "Potter, I suggest that you and your little friends get yourselves back up your dormitory at once." and with that Snape closed the door on all of them.

            "What are we going to do?" Ginny wailed.

            "We can't just sit here and do nothing!" Hermione said.

            "I say we owl Dumbledore." Ron added.

            "Don't you understand? Dumbledore didn't get called away on Order business! He disappeared jut like Sprout and Trelawney!" Harry punched at the air with his clenched fists. "Snape, I bet you anything he's behind it!"

            "Harry, how many times have I got to tell you, Snape works for the Order?!" Hermione said furiously.

            "Then how do you explain that the Slytherins haven't lost any family?" Ron demanded.

            All at once a light clicked on in their minds. They ran for the opening to the Slytherin common room.

            "We don't know that password!" Neville cried from behind.

            "Who needs a bloody password?!" Hermione said, surprising them all. She pulled out her wand, "Evenesco!" the portrait in front of them vanished and the five students ran into the Slytherin common room. Ten stunned Slytherins gaped at them. Draco Malfoy included.

            "You can't be in here!" he yelled indignantly, and then smiled. "I'm sure Professor Snape would love that."

            Harry marched right over to Draco and pulled him off the couch he was sitting on by the collar of his robes. "What have you done to the school, Malfoy?"

            "What makes you think I'm the one who did it?" Draco replied, his cold drawl only faltered for a moment.

            Ron couldn't resist. He strode quickly over to Malfoy and punched him squarely in the nose. "What have you done to the bloody school?"

            "I didn't do anything, Weasel."

            "You didn't do anything my ass!" Ginny cried, much to the shock of everyone but Ron, who had been on the opposite side of her yelling for many years now.

            "Let's just say I paved the way for a few friends of my father." Draco smirked, even though blood was dribbling out of his undoubtedly broken nose.

            Harry dropped the slick-haired Slytherin and bolted back to the staff room, the other's followed.

            Without knocking, Harry yanked open the door, just to find a room devoid of teachers. Harry then ran to Lupin's office. Gone. The hospital wing. No one. They even went into the kitchens, which were usually bustling with house elves. Not a soul remained. Fearing for their housemates, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville sprinted back to the Gryffindor common room. On their way, however, they stumbled upon a very unlikely person.

            "Luna?" Ron said.

            "Hello Ronald." she said in her dreamlike way.

            "What are you doing here, Luna?" Ginny asked.

            "Waiting for you."

            "For us?"

            "Yes. You know, it's very rude to plan another adventure like last time and not invite me." She meandered slowly down the hallway toward the Gryffindor common room. Harry and the other's just stood open mouthed.

            When they got back to Gryffindor Tower, everyone was still in tact.

            "No one missing?!" Harry asked him housemates.

            "No…" said a very scared looking Collin Creevey.

            "Good, lets keep it that way."

            "What is going on?!" Dean Thomas demanded.

            "You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" Harry trialed off.

            "Try us." Seamus said.

            Harry looked at his friends, who nodded nervously at him. "Well… er… all of the teachers are missing."

            "What?!" All of the common room went into a frenzy.

            "Nice tact, Harry." Hermione mumbled.

            "It's the truth." he shrugged.

            "What are we going to do?!" Harry looked over to see Madison, the small redheaded witch from DA training.

            "Listen!" Harry yelled over the commotion, everyone quieted down to listen to him. If Harry had to be honest, he actually quite liked being able to silence a room. "I've got an idea. Prefects, go and get the other houses Prefects, the Head Boy and Girl too. I want them to get all of their houses and bring them to the Great Hall, got it? Everyone else, follow me."

A/N: OOOOO… I like this one. Much better than my last, if you ask me. I like the chaos I'm creating.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

_Chapter Twenty One_

A/N: Muchos gracias mi reviewers! You guys are wonderful. This chapter, I hope, is up to par with the last.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own the chaos.

            The Gryffindor Prefects bustled around the castle, rousing the rest of the student body. Soon, well within a half an hour, all the students of Hogwarts (Slytherins included) were in the Great Hall and sitting at their respective tables. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna all stood in front of the High Table. The entire Great Hall was abuzz with conversation and rumors. Harry waved an arm, and all became quiet.

            "So it looks like all of the teachers are missing." he said plainly. This made the room go into hysterics. Even some of the Slytherins looked scared. "Quiet!" Harry yelled. The room went silent. "It doesn't look like the Professors will be coming back anytime soon, so we are just going to have to make the best of a bad situation. Prefects, I want-"

            "Who says you get to play Headmaster, Potter?" drawled a cold voice from the Slytherin end of the room. There were a few murmurs of agreement.

            "Oh sod off Malfoy." Ron said.

            "You better watch it-"

            "Yeah, yeah, '_mudbloods_ and muggle lovers first' _right?" Ginny interrupted. "Honestly, you are too damn predictable."_

            "So what do you suggest we do Harry?" Justin Finch-Fletchley questioned.

            "Well, we work together. We all have to work together to make this school like it was before-"

            "I say every house for itself!" Draco cried. There was much cheering from that side of the room.

            "We're doomed!" Ron groaned.

            "HOLD IT!" Every head in the Great Hall swung around to see Fred and George Weasley standing in the doorway.

            "Have no fear! The Weasleys are here!" Fred beamed at all of the surprised looking students.

            "You're going to need some adult supervision, and we're just the adults for the job!" George cried.

            "We're doomed!" Ron repeated.

            Surprisingly enough, the twins turned out to be just what the students of Hogwarts needed. Although they joked around a lot, and pulled a lot of pranks, and basically just goofed off, they _were _both adults; and the students listened to them. After a few minutes of hysteria that the Weasley twins were to look after them, Harry calmed the Great Hall full of Hogwarts students back down.

            "Alright, so we've got… er… adult supervision," Fred and George beamed, "now we just need to remain in an orderly fashion."

            "But what is it that we're going to do? I mean, it's not like we can just sit tight and wait for the Professors to come back, is it?" Hannah Abbot asked, a look of panic clearly written on her face.

            "Yeah, what are going to do?" Lisa Turpin of Ravenclaw echoed.

            The wheels is Harry's head began to turn faster than they ever had. _What are we going to do?_ "We are… er… we… we are going to go on like normal. Like what we've been doing for the past couple of weeks."

            "You mean you're all just going to sit here and mope?" Pansy Parkinson said.

            "No…" Harry thought for a moment. "We're going to learn to protect ourselves. Listen, Voldemort is coming here, I know it." there was a collective gasp around the room. "We can't just sit here and wait for him to get us. When he gets here, we're going to be ready for him." Harry said very decidedly.

            "B-but, we're just students… we can't f-fight You-Know-Who!" squealed the tiny first year Madison.

            "It may feel like you can't do anything," Harry said, "But trust me, you _can fight."_

            "Look at what we did last year." Ginny added.

            "Yeah, we went all the way to the Ministry without the help of the teachers." Neville said.

            "We fought death eaters." Ron said, his hand unconsciously moving toward his arm where the think scars of the brain were still very apparent.

            "We put our lives on the line." Hermione told the Great Hall. "And we are still here to tell the tale. We fought with him…" Ron's mind flashed back to that night in the Ministry… Hermione had almost died… and he had been too stupid to try and save her…

            "And I know you all can too." Harry continued. "You just have to know what to expect. That's why we are here."

            "That's right!" George called out. "We're going to train you up!"

            "Make men of you!" Fred continued, jovially even under the circumstances.

            "You-Know-Who won't know what hit him." George smiled.

            Harry was a bit taken aback by the twins' behavior, but it seemed to be having a positive effect on the student body.

            "So we're going to start the DA again?" William Hartly asked, the first year boy from the first DA practice.

            "Yep." said Harry, now looking at the Slytherins. "And this time I want everyone to be there."

            "Don't hold your breath, Potter." Malfoy snarled. He stood up quickly and exited the room. Nearly all of the other Slytherins followed. There were only a handful of frightened looking first years, and bitter looking fifth years left.

            "Okay then…" Harry began, not sure what to do next.

            "We'll deal with them Harry." Fred said. "Come on George." The twins moved swiftly through the Great Hall and out of the doors in pursuit of the Slytherins.

            "Well… I guess… I… well…" Harry really had no clue as to what to do.

            "What are you waiting for?" Anderia Kent, a tall second year girl from Gryffindor said. "You-Know-Who isn't going to wait for you to train us."

            "Right." Harry said, almost in a daze. "Right! Everyone up."

            Back in his element, Harry Potter felt his confidence begin to rise. He was instructing and demonstrating every spell he had ever learned. The only thought on his mind was to get the students of Hogwarts ready for the impending battle. He knew the severity of what he was getting into. He knew that the fight between he and Voldemort had to end in a death. But at the moment, the only thing that he was concentrating on was to teach Aria Chang the Conjunctivitis Curse. It was probably for the best that teaching the students of Hogwarts was enough to occupy his mind. If Harry had been thinking about the situation he was in fully, he was sure to go insane.

            That night Harry was so tired he didn't even make it out of the common room. He fell asleep on the couch in front of the fire, and not a dream entered his mind.

            Ron and Hermione had volunteered to remain in the Great Hall for a sort of "watch". Fred and George were to relieve them around two in the morning.

            For the most part, they just sat in silence, not sure what to say in the situation. Small talk and chit chat did not seem to be appropriate when facing almost certain doom. And speaking of the almost certain doom was near taboo. So Ron brought up the only thing he saw fit for conversation, being able to bear the silence no more.

            "Hermione?" he asked as they sat on top of the Gryffindor table watching the door.

            "Yes Ron?" she said, not looking at him.

            "You remember last year?"

            "How could I forget?" she said, almost bitterly.

            "Well… I… I just wanted to say that I was sorry."

            "Sorry for what?"

            "Well, last year."

            "What about last year?" Hermione, who usually understood things right from the beginning, was becoming a little upset by Ron's code-like speech.

            "You know, in the Ministry… in the Department of Mysteries…"

            "How are you apologizing for that?"

            "Well not apologizing for going… It's about when… with the brain… and you…"

            "Ron, are trying to apologize for being attacked by that brain?"

            "Well, I suppose you could say that, yes." Ron began to trace the thin lines on his arm with a finger. "What I mean to say is… I'm sorry it happened… I'm sorry that I left you the way you were."

            "Ron-"

            "I mean, you could have died, and I was too stupid to do anything."

            Hermione turned to look at her best friend. "Ron, it wasn't your fault. You don't have to apologize."

            "I just don't want to almost loose you again." Ron said quietly. "It's just that… with what's going on now… I've been thinking… just how close I am to loosing you… and Harry." he added Harry's name quickly as an afterthought.

            Hermione smiled. "I'm not going anywhere, Ron… and neither is Harry." she added also quickly as an afterthought, while placing her hand on Ron's arm, over the scars.

            Ron placed his hand over hers. "Good."

A/N: So? What do you think? The Weasley twins in charge? What a scary thought. I know all Ron/Hermione fans are wishing to beat me over the head with a heavy and blunt object, but I don't want to rush the relationship. This particular fic is _very_ close to being finished. Before it is over, I promise to you all, that something will happen to your liking, okay?


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

_Chapter Twenty Two_

A/N: Feenamon16, the answers to questions two and three of yours are in this very chapter. The first question you asked gave me an idea that I'm not sure if I' going to use or not… and in response to question number four: this story is going to be a two parter with both sixth and seventh year, so you never know what can happen. And "Wayne" yes, it does seem highly unlikely that the professors would not have thought of simply vanishing the portraits. But for the purposes of my story, I'm gonna say they over looked it.

Disclaimer: If I were J.K. Rowling, I would not have allowed our beloved Sirius to be killed…

            "Very good, Anderia!" Harry said, smiling proudly at the second year student who had just managed a perfect Disillusionment Charm, which was far beyond second year skill level.

            To say the very least, Harry was pleased with the progress the students had been making. The seventh year students had come in very handy in teaching all of the younger students. It had been close to a week, and with nothing but training to be done, nearly all students could protect themselves with third or fourth year spells. Harry assured them over and over again that the simple spells they were learning had saved his life in the past and that they could, in fact, save their lives.

            There were only two kinks in Harry's plans. One was the fact the Voldemort had yet to show any signs of attacking the school. The other was that all of the Slytherins had gone missing. It happened after that fateful night in the Great Hall. The next morning, Fred and George had made their way to the Slytherin common room to rouse all the stragglers out to DA training. However, when they got there, they were surprised to find that all the beds were empty and there was not a Slytherin in sight. The only thing that was left, was a cryptic message addressed to Harry:

_Mr. Potter-_

_I hope you don't mind that we took our children on a little outing. A field trip, you might say. But don't worry. We shall return them back to school as soon as possible._

            Harry instantly knew that it was from Lucius Malfoy and his Death Eater friends. This meant that they would be seeing Voldemort soon. He just didn't know how soon…

            That Sunday dawned bright and warm. It was the kind of day that one could usually see the students of Hogwarts taking advantage of the grounds. There were usually students studying under a tree, or taking leisurely walks, or even practicing Quidditch. But on this particular Sunday there was no studying. No leisurely walks. No Quidditch practice. Such things were trivial on a Sunday like this. Today was the day… Harry could feel it. He wasn't sure if it was his intuition or his emotional connection with Voldemort, but he knew.

            The students were silent and somber. There was no DA practice. Harry couldn't risk any over exertions.

            Around five o'clock that afternoon, Harry began to worry. He called the remaining students to the Great Hall for a debriefing.

            "All right." he told them. "I know you know the plan, but let's just go over it again, shall we? First and second years, you will all be in the dungeons. June Dearlove and Peter Day (both 7th years) are to guard the dungeon doors. I want them locked into the third one in, that's Snape's office. You two will be standing guard in the second one from the front. Got it?"

            June and Peter nodded.

            "Good. Now, third and fourth years, you know probably about the same as any sixth year, but I still don't want to risk you. You will be locked into the bottom of Ravenclaw Tower. Who do I have guarding you?"

            "Allen Moore and myself." said Wendy Campbell, a very athletic looking seventh year.

            "Right. Okay, fifth, sixth, and seventh years, you will be here, with me. I don't know where he's going to hit or how, but it is anywhere near where the locked up students are, I want them all moved to Dumbledore's office, got it? That is our last resort. If anyone gets hurt, I want you to find your way up there."

            There was a collective nod around the room.

            "Good. Right. Okay then. Let's do it." Harry's heart was beating so hard he was sure everyone in the Great Hall could hear it.

            Slowly, all of the students got into their assigned positions. The first and second years were locked into the deepest dungeon by way of the Colloportus Incantation. As were the third and fourth years into the bottom most chamber of the Ravenclaw Tower. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, and Luna, along with the rest of the upper-class students were stationed in the Great Hall, from where they could see the foyer.

            "Everybody ready?" Harry asked, his throat very dry.

            "As ready as I'm going to be." Ron choked.

            All there was left to do was to wait…and wait…and wait… For near two hours they waited. It was two of the longest two hours of their lives.

            Harry sat numbly atop one of the house tables. All he could think of was how he and brought this upon the school. The fighting with Voldemort did not enter his mind. He feared only for the sake of his friends and the students of Hogwarts.

            Ron's eyes were glued to the floor. He couldn't look up. If he looked up he would see Hermione. He didn't want to see her. He didn't want to think about her. He didn't want her to be sitting next to him. He wanted her down in the dungeons with the first and second years. He wanted to know that she would be safe.

            Hermione, for once in her life, wasn't thinking. Her mind was frazzled with half ideas and frozen with fear. She didn't know what would happen after the fight… she didn't even know if she'd make it after the fight… What if this was it? What if this was the end… of everything…

            "Harry…" Neville tentatively approached him.

            "Yes?"

            "How long are we going to have to wait here?"

            "You rather he shows up sooner?" Ron asked, his mind not functioning properly due to the circumstances.

            "No. I just can't take it anymore. Waiting here isn't going to make us anymore ready."

            "He's got a point, Harry." Hermione agreed.

            "Well then what would you like to do?"

            "Just… just not this." Neville said, looking a little afraid of Harry at the moment.

            "We don't even know if it's today or not." Ginny added.

            Harry was about to protest and say that he did, if fact, know that Voldemort would be coming with his hoard of death eaters… but he stopped himself. His mind was instantly triggered to last year, with Sirius. His false accusations had led his godfather to be killed… this time he could be putting the whole school at risk…

            "Let them out…" he said quietly. "Let the first, second, third, and fourth years out… the rest of you, do what you want…" Harry's mind was numb. He wanted to not have to think anymore. Slowly he stood up and made his way out of the Great Hall… he needed to be alone.

            Fred and George set to work letting all of the students out of their respective hiding places. The rest of the school just milled about in a daze… still waiting…

            Ron, deciding he could not take being inside the castle any longer, opened the large front doors and let himself out onto the dusky grounds. Hermione saw him leave and, after a moments pause, followed him. Ron heard Hermione following him and kept his pace, walking toward the lake. He wasn't sure he wanted to see her right now…

            "What are you doing out here?" she asked quietly after a few minutes of standing silently.

            "I could ask you the same question."

            "I was following you."

            "Oh… well, I just needed some air."

            "Oh…"

            They stood in silence for a good long while. There really wasn't anything to say. What could have been said, in such a situation? Not knowing what to say, for probably the first time in her life, Hermione slipped her hand into Ron's.

            Ron turned to look at her and gave her a weak smile. Then, before he knew exactly what he was doing, he bent low and barely brushed his lips against hers.

            At that exact moment, a dark shadow fell over the forbidden forest… and it wasn't because of the quickly setting sun…

A/N: What do you guys think? It's all right I think. I know all Ron/Hermione fans are screaming FINALLY! right now. Please, let me know what you think.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

_Chapter Twenty Three_

A/N: Chapter Twenty Two was by far my most reviewed chapter. That must mean I'm doing something right! Honestly, I was quite stuck for a while, so I read a lot. By the way, read everything by Dana Whelks. She is super talented. I highly suggest that if you like this story to read hers.

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own it!

            Harry sat in the same spot he had been for the past couple of hours. Nothing could make him move. He felt as though he were being pushed around by an unfriendly surf. Different waves of emotion kept crashing over him, engulfing him fully for a moment before tossing him back onto the shore.

            The fact that none of this was in his hands anymore struck him very suddenly, and very hard. He knew that he no longer had the power to do anything. He would just have to sit and ride it out. There were no more classes he could call, no more orders he could give. Nothing else he could do could prepare him anymore. All there was left to do was sit and wait…

            "Harry!" Ron wailed as he and Hermione came sprinting in through the Great Hall doors. "Here! Now! They're here now!"

            Harry jumped up immediately. "Sonorus." he said, magically amplifying his voice. "Everyone! Positions, now!"

            Instantly there was complete and utter chaos. Students were running every which direction. People crashed into each other. Screams were heard all around.

            "Just get going!" Harry yelled.

            They needed no other invitation. After a few seconds of panic the Great Hall was empty of those all fifth year and above.

            "This is it." Harry said more to himself than anyone else.

            "This is it." Hermione repeated, clutching Ron's hand.

            "This…"

            "Is it…" Fred and George said somberly.

            There was silence. No one moved. No one spoke. No one breathed. Completely and utterly nothing happened…

**                                                                 BANG!**

            The whole castle shook. Portraits swung dangerously. The tables slid a good three feet. And all of those in the Great Hall were flung with great force into the back wall.

**                                                                 BANG!**

            The castle shook even more violently. Students who had managed to stand up were now on their backs. Harry heard Neville moan beside him and saw that someone's elbow had connected cleanly with his now broken nose. The thought of Neville hurting himself before the battle even began would have been very funny, had they not been facing said battle at that very moment.

**                                                                 BANG!**

            A third and final banging sound shook the castle, causing all the tables to jerk violently from their sitting positions and into the wall opposite. With a great crashing force, beams fell from the ceiling of Hogwarts. It was at that exact moment that most of the students realized what Harry, Ron, and Hermione had learned not so long ago: that Hogwarts was not untouchable.

            Again, all was silent. Harry squinted through the dust that had begun to form clouds in the Great Hall. The Hall, aside from loosing two or three structural beams, seemed untouched… seemed being the operative word. At the exact moment the dust cleared the top corner of the Great Hall lifted off as easily as would the lid of a cookie jar.

            All of the students gaped up at the devastation that had been wracked upon their school… if Voldemort could do that to a solid stone structure that had withstood centuries and centuries and wear and tear, what could be do to them?

            The "stone lid" of the Great Hall was then flung from sight. The next image any of the students of Hogwarts saw was one that all had hoped never to see, and one that few before them had. Death Eaters began descending through the hole they had created.

            Harry stood up instantly and held out his wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" he cried, successfully stopping the front two Death Eaters.

            The students began to slowly gather their bearings and too began shouting similar incantations to stop or slow their attackers. The only problem was, that for every one Death Eater they stunned or petrified, three more came out of the opening.

            "Run!" Harry brilliantly advised. "Try to get them away from the castle!" That idea had never occurred to him before that very moment, and he was slightly too busy to reprimand himself.

            All the students, as if one body, made a move for the Great Hall doors. They were wide open, and very inviting. Students ran, sprinted, stunned, and hexed their way to the doors.

            One Death Eater who had just narrowly escaped a jelly-legs jinx raised his wand at the backs of the retreating students. "Ava-"

            "Silencio!" Hermione cried, cutting the Death Eater to the chase. His mouth moved wordlessly.

            Miraculously all of the students made it into the foyer. Just as soon as they had though, the massive doors of the castle open. There, standing silhouetted by thin moonlight, was a sight to chill a person's very core… or their soul as the case may or may not be.

A/N: Super short I know, and after such a long wait! I'm just still working out how I want thins fight to go. I want to make it as believable as possible and not have it feel like I've written it, you know? Anyone of you out there who aren't please with their writing style know what I'm talking about. 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

_Chapter Twenty Four_

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Here it is! Thanks to my reviewers. You are all so freaking awesome!

Disclaimer: insert explicative here! I don't own it…

            No less than three hundred Dementors were making their way slowly into the entrance of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Upon seeing the hooded and cloaked beings the mass of students stopped dead in their tracks. Harry felt the bottom of his stomach plummet. There was nothing in the world that he feared more than Dementors. Suddenly the icy cold feeling of unhappiness began to take him.

            Harry could hear the crying and pleading of his mother, begging Voldemort not to kill her baby. He did not know where he got the strength to push that horrid memory aside, but Harry managed to clear his head just long enough to shout "_Expecto__ Patronum!"_

            A brilliant silver stag erupted from the tip of his wand. It cantered for a moment and then ran straight at the hoard of Dementors. They were driven back outside the castle. Instantly Harry felt the icy feeling leaving him. However, it was short lived, as Harry's partonus faded very abruptly. As soon as the stag had disappeared the Dementors began their ascent of the stairs yet again.

            Harry left the icy coldness take him again. The Dementors were closing much faster than they had been previously. In fact, they were moving faster than Harry had ever seen Dementors move... Before Harry could concentrate on anything any harder, the cries of his parents filled his mind once again. He was having a hard time finding a happy memory given the situation. The cries grew louder and louder... until he thought he could bear it no more. Then, very suddenly, three of the nearest Dementors turned into Severus Snape, the potions master.

            Neville Longbottom was standing just a foot ahead of Harry, and was the closest student to the "Dementors". 'What...'

            "Bogarts!" Hermione cried, somewhere from the depths of the student mass.

            The wheels in Harry's head began to turn alarmingly fast. "Bogarts… but why? To scare us into submission?... Unless… Voldemort himself didn't know they were Bogarts…" Harry swung his head around in every which direction, in search for someone other than a student or the rapidly changing Bogarts. There! He saw a Death Eater plastered against the eastern wall of the foyer. It appeared that one of the "Dementors" had come his direction, swiftly turning into a very very large grizzly bear. Not only did the Death Eater look scared out of his wits, he looked utterly shocked. Bingo! Harry looked around again, he saw more and more shocked Death Eaters. That could only mean…

            "_Riddikulus__!_" A deep voice from outside of the castle cried.

            Harry found it near impossible to think any further after what he heard next. More and more shouts of "_Riddikulus__!_" filled the air. Men's voice, women's voices… and Harry had the sinking suspicion that none of these voices belonged to the Death Eaters…

            The students caught on quickly. Soon all of them were too shouting the incantation for the spell that turned their worst fear into something utterly… well… ridiculous.

            Through the quickly diminishing numbers of the Bogarts, Harry could see a handful of figures approaching the castle door. His first instinct was to stun them, slow them down, anything to get them away… but that was before he saw who it was. To the surprise of Harry, the students, and I'd say to the even larger surprise of the Death Eaters, in walked Albus Dumbledore, flanked by a small army of Hogwarts teaches. All of them looked pretty much worse for wear… but they were clearly not ready to give up any time soon.

            Dumbledore gave a simple flick of his wand and all of the Bogarts disappeared. The hall was now only full of shocked students, and enraged Death Eaters.

            For a moment no one moved. Nothing was said. It was one of the Death Eaters who foolishly broke the silence.

            "Master! Master he is here!"

            "Fool!" cried another. "Do not tell him of our follies!"

            "He will know." replied the first. "He always knows. You would have me perish? No, I will save my own skin."

            For the first time in months Harry's scar hurt. The pain could only rival when he had fought with Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries last year. He wished his head would just split open already, because that was how it felt. Harry's knees buckled and he hit the floor. The nearest Death Eater saw this was a prime opportunity to redeem himself. He lunged and grabbed Harry's cloak front. The other Death Eater's around grasped the idea and too began to snatch up students.

            Dumbledore waved his wand and the castle walls around them dissolved. Dumbledore thought that if this battle was going to take place it would take place outside of the castle with as few students as possible. Harry opened one eye weakly. He was just outside the Forbidden Forrest, along with Dumbledore, few of the teachers, all the Death Eaters, and the few students the Death Eaters had grabbed.

            "A change of scenery will do nothing for these children." a hooded Death Eater spoke. He shook the bushy haired girl in his hands.

            "Hermione!" Ron gasped.

            "Quiet you!" the Death Eater holding onto Ron clapped him firmly on the side of the head.

            "The students are not to be harmed." Dumbledore said. He sounded nothing like the Dumbledore Harry knew. Harry, however, was not concerned at the moment with how Dumbledore sounded. He was more concerned with the increasing pain in his scar. He wished the Death Eater whom was holding him would just kill him then and there.

            "Is that right?"

            "That's right." Dumbledore's tone was conversational. The teacher's all behind Dumbledore were slowly forming a circle around the Death Eaters.

            The Death Eaters were all glaring daggers at Dumbledore. None of them dare made any moves. They knew that they wouldn't have to… Their master would soon be there to make the move for them…

            "_Stupefy!_" Hermione shouted. Her capture fell heavily to the ground. She stood up and hastily joined the Professors in their circle. Dumbledore looked at her and was only mildly surprised. Had the situation not been so dire there would have most certainly been a smile across his lips.

            "Don't get any ideas!" A Death Eater holding up Neville hollered at him while snatching his wand out of his hand. All the other Death Eaters took this as a cue.

            "What are you going to do to us?" came an oddly familiar female voice from behind one of the hoods. "Would you really kill us Dumbledore…?"

            "There are worse things than death, Bellatrix."

            "Continuing our little conversation from last year, are you?" Everyone's heads snapped around to see the vaguely human shape of Lord Voldemort standing not ten feet away. Harry heard a sharp intake of breath and swung his head to see Ginny Weasley with her eyes wide.

            Vodemort's head swung to look at Harry, his thin lips curled into a malicious smile. The pain in Harry's head was unbearable. It was as in Voldemort was physically boring a hole into his mind.

            "Every year for the past six years, Harry, you have thwarted my plans. But not this year. This year, is going to go a little differently." Voldemort walked slowly toward the mob of teachers, students, and Death Eaters. As he drew nearer the Professors drew their wands away from Voldemort's minions and focused them on Voldemort himself. The Death Eaters took this opportunity to drop the students, who were already wandless, to the ground and lunge at the teachers.

            Remus Lupin felt something like a vice grip his wrist. He looked over his shoulder and saw the sneering face of Peter Pettigrew.

            "Hello Remus, long time no see." Peter tightened his grip on Lupin's arm. Lupin looked down at his wrist and saw the metallic shimmer or Wormtail's silver hand clenching his arm… any tighter and he was sure his wrist would… 

            Ron heard a sickening crunch, and instantly recognized it as the breaking of a limb.

            Lupin cried out in pain. He suddenly felt very weak… and he was sure it wasn't from loss of blood… He sunk to the ground and lay in a heap.

            "Tom, I would have thought that coming to Hogwarts again was even beyond you." Dumbledore said, his conversational tone never wavering.

            "For years I have been trying to get Harry to come to me. I've decided it was high time I come to visit him." Voldemort was closing in fast on Harry. Harry pushed himself up into a sitting position, attempting to look Voldemort in the face, but as soon as he had managed that the pain in his scar grew so intense that he collapsed back into a heap. He saw the hem of Voldemort's robes getting closer and closer… until he was an inch away from him nose. "It's high time I repay Harry for all the pain that he has caused me." Voldemort raised his wand. Dumbledore waved his wand and Harry felt a wave of something warm wash over him. He was sure the others had felt it too.

            "Tom, I have given you fair warning." Dumbledore stated evenly.

            Voldemort brought his gaze to meet Dumbledore's. He now moved his wand in his direction. "Then I suppose there is only one thing I should do before riding the world of _Dear_ Harry Potter…" Voldemort raised his wand, "_Avada__ Kedavra__!" There was a flash of brilliant green light and… smoke? Harry swung his head to look at Dumbledore. There he stood, perfectly erect and with a swirling orb around him._

            Voldemort looked appalled. For a minute he hesitated. But only for a minute. "I did not come here to deal with you, Dumbledore. I came fore Harry. Now I'm going to get what I came for and leave. I'm sure a few of my _friends would be more than happy to deal with you." With a swish of his cloak Voldemort turned to Harry. He raised his wand. "__Avada_ Keda-_"_

            "_Crucio__!_"

            Voldemort began to writher in pain as every head on the grounds began swinging around to see who had cast one of the unforgivable curses… all but one… Remus Lupin looked toughly pleased with himself before passing out face first into the grass.

            Dumbledore seized the opportune moment of everyone looking for the attacker of Voldemort. He began to mumble something. Harry felt the warm wave flood over him again. The warm feeling quickly turned cold as it switched directions. Before anyone knew what was happening Voldemort was gone.

A/N: WAY different from what I thought it was going to be. I reread the last scene with Voldemort and Dumbledore in OotP to revamp my memory. I really wish I could have gone on for chapters and chapters with this, but I simply could not do it! I still think this turned out okay, though. Tell me what you think.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

_Chapter Twenty Five_

A/N: Okay, this is my longest chapter to date. Enjoy! And thank you to the people who reviewed my story. You are what makes the world go round.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter was _never mine; it will _not_ be mine now, nor will it ever be mine in the future._

            The last thing Harry remembered was the mingled shouts of various people. There wasn't much he could account for in the vision department. Even though Voldemort had gone, the pain in Harry's scar had not. Quite the contrary, actually. The pain in his scar made his whole head throb. He could clearly hear his heart beat somewhere in the region behind his eardrums. His vision blurred due to the pain and pressure on his head, the last thing Harry could remember seeing was a figure donning a lime green bowler rush toward a shape with a long white beard that he took to be Dumbledore.

            Harry woke in the hospital wing and immediately cursed himself. _Just one time I would like to remain conscious after an encounter with Voldemort! He thought to himself. He reached for his glasses on the bedside table and put them on his nose. Slowly the room slid into focus. He was alone, save for a snoring Neville, whose nose appeared to have been mended. He couldn't even hear Madame Pomfrey bustling about. He debated whether or not to leave. After all, he felt perfectly fine. He had just pulled the covers off of himself and let one leg hang over the side of his bed, when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Harry hastily pulled his leg back onto the bed and covered himself up._

            "See, I told you that he'd be asleep." Harry heard Ron say. Instantly he sat up and looked at the three startled faces of Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. 

            Ginny clutched at her heart. "Don't scare a person like that!"

            "Sorry. I was awake. I thought you all were someone else. What's happening?"

            Hermione opened her mouth to speak but just then the twins strode into the hospital wing.

            "There you three are!" Fred said.

            "We've been-"

            But they never found out what Fred and George had been doing, as Madame Pomfrey came rushing into the room.

            "Out! Out! She shoed them, waving her hands. "No visitors! You'll see him soon enough."

            Harry turned to Ron who shrugged his shoulders. "See you soon, mate." The five of them turned and left a very depressed and information-starved Harry.

            "What's happening?" Harry decided to try the school nurse out for information. "Where's Dumbledore?"

            "Don't worry yourself now, Mr. Potter. Here drink this." she handed him a goblet with some very foamy looking purple liquid in it.

            "But where is everyone? Is anyone else hurt? Where's Professor Lupin?" Harry turned his head to look at the other beds lined along the walls, as if he had missed seeing someone.

            "Everyone is fine. Don't worry. Drink that." Madame Pomfrey pushed the goblet closer to Harry's mouth.

            Unwillingly Harry drank the foamy liquid. A feeling like he had just had a bucket of ice water dumped on his head came over him.

            "Very good. Wait for ten minutes, and then I'll see how you're feeling."

            "But I feel fine."

            "Nonsense." After a quick check on the still sleeping Neville, Madame Pomfrey turned the corner and shut herself in her office.

            Harry waited impatiently for her to return. He wanted to get out of the hospital wing and find out what was going on. Hearing a shift in the bed next to him, Harry looked over and saw a very groggy Neville scratching his head.

            "Harry?"

            "Hi Neville."

            "What's going on?"

            "That's what I'd like to know." Harry said flatly.

            "Ah, Mr. Longbottom, you're awake. Good." Madame Pomfrey had returned. "Mr. Potter, how are you feeling?"

            "Fine. Can I leave now?"

            "Of course not."

            "But-"

            "No buts Mr. Potter." she turned to Neville and asked him about his nose. After taping the bridge area a few times, she concluded that his nose had mended, and sent him on his way.

            "Find Ron and Hermione. Ask them what's going on." Harry told him. Neville nodded and exited the room. Harry sighed and placed his head in his hands. It had to have been five minutes before he was bothered by more quick paced steps to the hospital wing. _Why can everyone else be roaming around freely?!_ He thought, rather perturbed with the whole hospital wing situation.

            Professor McGonagall quickly walked into the room. "Potter, put on your robes, you are to come with me."

            "But Minerva." Madame Pomfrey began. "He can't just go traipsing ab-"

            "By order of the Headmaster." Professor McGonagall handed Hogwarts's nurse a piece of parchment on which was a note from Dumbledore saying to release Harry into the care of the Transfiguration teacher.

            "Very well…" Madame Pomfrey conceded.

            Harry, after hurriedly slipping on his robes, jogged to keep up with McGonagall. It was at this point that he was amazed at the condition he was in. Usually about this time of year he was on the verge of death… or, at least, what _felt like the verge of death. Instead, this year, he was jogging behind the Deputy Headmistress._

            "Professor, where are we going?"

            "St. Mungo's."

            "St. Mungo's? But why?!"

            "There really is no time to explain, just follow me."

            McGonagall lead Harry to her office where a fire was crackling in the grate even though they were well into the month of June.

            "Here." Harry grabbed a handful of Floo Powder from the box McGonagall thrust at him. She, herself, grabbed another handful and threw it into the flames. Soon, she and Harry were flying past millions of other grates. They stopped when they reached the familiar lobby of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

            "Hello, and how may I help you?" inquired a bubbly witch at the front desk. Professor McGonagall simply stormed right past her, Harry at her heals. Harry's heart began to beat against his ribcage. Why were they in St. Mungo's? Who was hurt? What was going on?

            They stopped outside a inexpressive door. Professor McGonagall turned the handle and pushed Harry into the room before her. Harry would never forget what he saw. Remus Lupin was strapped down to a St. Mungo's Hospital bed.

            Lupin was clearly not himself. He was trashing about and snarling. The binds that held him down kept tightening as he thrashed. It looked to Harry as he would yank his arms out of their sockets at the rate he was going.

            "W-What happened to him? What's wrong?"

            "Peter Pettigrew." Harry noticed for the first time that there were other people in the room. Dumbledore, Moody, Tonks, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and Bill all stood at the far side of the room.

            The full weight of what Dumbledore had said sunk into Harry… Pettigrew… the silver hand… he had to have been at the school! "But… does that mean… is he…"

            "We are not sure." Dumbledore said, answering Harry's question before he could even ask it. "The Healers say that Remus's in the worst allergic reaction to silver that they have ever seen. We are not sure what is going to happen."

            Harry stood there looking at the man whom he had held in a position of honorary father-figure. His dad's best friend. His last link to his parents… to Sirius… Suddenly rage welled up inside Harry. Wormtail had ruined his life again. First he turned on his parents and now this? For the next five minutes Harry went through a range of emotions. No one spoke, although Harry could hear Mrs. Weasley sniffling behind a handkerchief.

            A Medi-Witch came in and told them that visiting hours were over than that they would have to go home. As they all shuffled out of the room, feet full of lead, Harry saw a healer pushing a cart full of all sorts of strange looking interments into Lupin's room and close the door. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat, but it was to no avail. He felt the corners of his eyes began to prickle and he willed himself not to cry. Every single thought of Sirius and his parents from the past year came back to him in a wave of sorrow. Harry wanted to sit down on the cool floor of St. Mungo's Hospital and never move.

            Dumbledore placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I think it would be best if we were to have a talk in my office." Harry said nothing, he just stared stonily forward. Dumbledore took this as a _'Yes, I'd fancy a chat right now.' And lead Harry to a fire grate filled with swirling green flames. The next thing Harry knew they were in Dumbledore's office sitting in the arm chairs at his desk._

            Dumbledore placed his finger tips together and surveyed Harry over them. Harry was keenly avoiding Dumbledore's eye. He could hear the fake snoring of the portraits of the past Headmasters and Headmistresses. They were, no doubt, ready to hear what had gone awry this year.

            "Harry…" Dumbledore began.

            "Look," Harry surprised both of them by cutting Dumbledore off. "I don't want to talk about it."

            "Indeed that has been very keen with you this year, has it not?"

            Harry thought about the journal upstairs under his four poster. He had been using it all year as a substitute for his friends.

            "There are some things, Harry, which should not be bottled up."

            Harry sat for a good long while, not saying anything. He didn't know what to say, what to do. All he wanted to do at that moment was to fall asleep and never wake up…

            "It's not fair…" he said.

            Dumbledore raised his eyebrows slightly; looking like that was what he wanted to hear. "No one ever said what you were going to go through was fair."

            "No, not just me. Everyone. My mum and dad, Sirius, Lupin… none of it is fair. And the prophecy… especially that… that's not fair."

            Dumbledore folded his hands and placed them on his desk. "Life is not meant to be fair Harry."

            "Tell me what happened."

            "When?"

            "Now. What happened just now?"

            Dumbledore heaved a sigh. "Voldemort escaped."

            "But I thought… you… I felt…"

            "I was about to do something yes. But he had the sense to leave before anything further was done to him."

            "And the Death Eaters?"

            "Azkaban."

            "Even Wormtail?"

            "Yes."

            "And the students? All the first and second years, they- they're okay, right? No one-"

            "No one was hurt beyond a few scrapes a bruises… ah, and one broken nose."

            "Professor Lupin-"

            "Is being well looked after at St. Mungo's."

            "But doesn't silver… I mean… Lupin… he's…"

            "A werewolf? Yes. And no, silver does not kill werewolves."

            Harry was utterly perplexed. "But-"

            "That is an old Muggle superstition Harry. I suspect they simply stumbled across some werewolves with extraordinarily bad allergies."

            "Allergies?"

            "Yes. Professor Lupin happens to be one of the few such people who are near to deathly allergic to silver."

            "But he… I mean… will he…"

            "He will be just fine. It will take a while for Professor Lupin to regain his health fully. I'm sure he will have to undergo all sorts of tests and therapies. But yes, Harry, he will be just fine."

            Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "P-Professor?"

            "Yes Harry?"

            "Where did you go? You and the other Professors?" It hadn't crossed Harry's mind until just that very moment to ask him.

            Dumbledore smiled weakly. "Voldemort is powerful, and has his ways. His spies are everywhere. And now I am certain, in this very school."

            "Snape…" Harry muttered under his breath.

            "Professor Snape has nothing to do with what happened to the teachers and I. I want you to understand that Harry." Dumbledore said, sounding very stern.

            "Y-Yes sir… Sir?"

            "Yes, Harry?"

            "The Slytherins…"

            "Are all accounted for, although are not at school presently."

            "Will they...."

            "Be returning next year? Absolutely. I do not feel the need to punish some these students for their parents' wrongdoings."

            "Some…?"

            "Not every student sorted in Slytherin house has the same ambitions as their parents. And not every parent of those in Slytherin shares the same ideals of those around them."

            Harry sat for good and long in that chair in Dumbledore's office. He wasn't sure he was ready to see the rest of his house just yet. While a great weight had been lifted from him when he heard of the safety of those he loved, an ominous presence haunted the corners of his mind at the thought of Voldemort still lurking… 

            Around midnight Harry found the courage to stand up and leave Dumbledore's office. As he descended the spiraling staircase, someone he didn't expect to see came rushing up the stairs.

            "Out of my way, Potter." Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic grumbled, clutching his lime green bowler. Harry flattened himself against the wall to let him pass. He heard him enter Dumbledore's office. Instead of continuing on his way, Harry reversed direction and peered through the slightly open door of Dumbledore's office.

            "Here?!" Fudge bellowed. "At the school?! Dumbledore!"

            "Surely you believe it. After all you saw…"

            "I know what I saw, and yes I _do_ believe it. But Albus, at the _school_?! Hogwarts is supposed to be the safest place for miles around. And all the administration goes missing and You-Know-Who, _himself__, comes here?! This will not look good, Albus. This won't look good at all…" Fudge paused a moment. "I- I have no other option but to close the school."_

            "Close the school?" Dumbledore asked, only mildly surprised. "Surely you wouldn't?"

            "It's not safe here; you know that, I know that. Soon all the parents of the students will know that. I'm giving you until the end of this school year, Albus. After that, Hogwarts will be closed."

            Harry stood there dumbstruck. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Close Hogwarts? Harry was brought back to reality sharply by Fudge's footsteps toward the door. Harry bolted down the stairs and toward his common room. He gave the password and clamored inside, legs shaking. For a minute he thought he saw two people standing close in the corner of the room, but when he looked again he saw nothing. Harry couldn't think straight. He couldn't stand straight. He sunk down to the floor and placed his head in has hands. What was he going to do?

A/N: This was my longest chapter yet. Honestly, I loved writing it. This is starting to set things up for my sequel, so I hope you all read well. I think the next chapter will put a close to the first part of my two part story. I hope you are all enjoying this as much as I am. I honestly have never had so much writing anything. 


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

_Chapter Twenty Six_

A/N: The last chapter! I'm not sure I want to say goodbye! ::Wails uncontrollably::

Disclaimer: Every night I hope and wish that I would own Harry Potter… but alas! my wishes have not been answered!

            The past week had to have been the slowest ever for Harry Potter. He sat through is classes in a daze, not really paying attention to what any of the Professors were saying. It all seemed trivial somehow.

            It was not only Harry who had been deeply changed by the events of that one night. Nearly all of the inhabitants of the castle seemed to have a slightly different demeanor. The teachers, when asked about what happened to them would simply skirt the question. Everyone figured they would find out sooner or later, as their loved ones had disappeared in a similar fashion (although presently were back and safe in their homes, all limbs intact, amazingly enough). The students were worse for wear. Very few of them had ever had to face a situation like the one that had presented itself a week pervious to the end of the term. It threw into sharp reality the fact that they were not untouchable. The students of Hogwarts _did_ have a role to play in the impending war… they were just surprised that they did.

            The changes in the student body were very apparent… but no more apparent than in Harry's own two best friends.

            "What's wrong?" Harry asked Ron while they were packing up their trunks the night before they were due to return home.

            "Who? Me? Wrong? Nothing!" Ron's face instantly matched his hair. "I… erm… forgot something in the common room… yeah… be right back." Ron dashed out the door and down the stairs. He sat down on the couch in front of the empty fire grate and took a deep breath.

            "Hi Ron."

            Ron jumped.

            "Oh… hi Hermione."

            Hermione sat down next to him. "All packed?"

            "Not quite. I've still got a little more to do. Just thought I'd come down here and see if I'd forgotten anything."

            "Didn't you lend that one book to Neville?" Hermione asked.

            "Book… what bo- oh… yeah. You're right. Do you er… happen to know where he is?"

            "Certainly, follow me." Hermione and Ron made their way out of the full common room, through the portrait hole, down a corridor, and into an empty classroom.

            "Lent Neville a book, did I?" Ron asked, smiling. "Clever."

            "I know." Hermione smiled back. "What's wrong?" she grabbed his hand and held it in her own.

            "It's Harry… he's been asking me questions…"

            "Do you think he knows?"

            "I think he knows something is different, but that's all."

            "We should tell him." Hermione said earnestly.

            "No!" Ron's face looked panicked.

            "Why not? We are going to have to tell him eventually you know."

            "No we don't."

            "Ron!"

            "I know… just…just not now. I mean, he's got a lot on his mind right now."

            Hermione thought about this for a moment. "Okay… you're right. But we _are going to tell him eventually, __right?"_

            "Right. When things have calmed down a bit."

            "Good." Hermione smiled and led Ron out of the empty classroom.

            Later that night, at the customary End of Term Feast, Dumbledore addressed the students. "Another year over." He began. "I daresay that this year has been quite interesting. I find that the only announcement fit to make at this time, is that which was brought to my attention my Mr. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. Mr. Fudge and I both agree that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has, in the past, been the safest place in these parts for quite some time. However, the times have changed, as I am sure that all of you are well aware of." he smiled grimly. "Due to recent events, the Ministry finds it is necessary to close Hogwarts after the duration of this year. I regret to inform you of this. Never in all my years here at Hogwarts would I have ever thought this possible. I am very sorry to see the last days of this school. I assure you that I will do everything in my power to do whatever I can to salvage our glorious place of learning… Now, I am quite sure that you are all rather full and sleepy. Enjoy your last night in the castle; I regret to say that I may not be seeing you all next year."

            The second Dumbledore stopped speaking the Great Hall erupted in a buzz of conversation.

            "Close the school?!"

            "But they can't!"

            "I bet those no good Slytherins had something to do with it!"

            "What are we going to do for next year?"

            Questions of every sort were being flung every which way. Dumbledore sat and surveyed all his students over his half moon spectacles with a sad smile on his face. Very very slowly, the Great Hall emptied, and he was left sitting there, alone.

            The conversations of the students were carried with them to their common rooms, sleep driven from all of their minds.

            "How can they close the school?!" Neville wailed as the Gryffindors entered their common room.

            "That Fudge is a right nutter!" Ginny exclaimed.

            "What do you recon Dumbledore is going to do?" Seamus questioned the people around him.

            "He's going to show them what a bloody stupid idea it is." Ron said.

            "Mr. Weasley, please watch your language." Every head in the common room swung around to look at Professor McGonagall, whom had just appeared by the Gryffindor tower bulletin board.

            "S-sorry Professor." Ron stammered, surprised.

            "I am here to speak to all of you sixth years, so would you all please gather round? Is that everyone? Good." All of the confused looking sixth years formed a semi-circle around their head of house. "As you all know, before your seventh year in school, you are required to take an apparition test. Now apparition is not something that we cover in the curriculum, as it can be very dangerous. Instead, all students are to register through in Ministry o Magic or lessons there." She began handing them all pamphlets.

            The sixth years exchanged dark glances. The pervious year they had had a class taught by the Ministry... and they all saw how well _that_ worked out.

            "Um, Professor?" Hermione asked.

            "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

            "With the schools livelihood in jeopardy then-"

            "I am not sure Ms. Granger. I was simply assigned to tell you students of your apparition examinations. The longevity of the school is still in question." With that, Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and walked out of the room. The second she was gone hastier conversation took place, apparition tests added to the worries of the school being closed.

            "How am I supposed to concentrate on getting registered for apparition when I might not even have a school to come back to next year?!" Ron exclaimed.

            "Ron, calm down." Hermione said. "Apparition tests will not be that difficult. Besides, I'll be helping you and Harry study. The only thing we have to worry about is the school."

            "That's a comforting thought." Ron mumbled.

            "Look. We've got Dumbledore. The Ministry has Fudge. Dumbledore is _bound to think of something. He always finds a way. He always has."_

            All of the common room quieted down to listen to them. Everyone thought about what Hermione just said. It was true... Dumbledore _had always managed to pull through them somehow. He was probably the one man in the wizarding world who could see the situation from all sides. I anyone could salvage the fate o Hogwarts, Dumbledore could._

            Around midnight the conversation died down, the students realizing that there was really nothing more they could do, as it was the last day of term anyway. "Dumbledore will take care of us" was the general consensus.

            "I'm going to turn in." Harry said, rubbing his eyes. 

            "All right." Ron said.

            "Goodnight." Hermione added.

            Harry slowly clamored up the stairs and into his our poster, he heard Neville already snoring on the other side o the room. Harry was fast asleep by the time Ron entered the dormitory.

            The next morning everyone arose somber, the reality of their last day at Hogwarts finally sinking in.

            "It's all right." Hermione kept protesting. "Dumbledore won't let it happen. He can't." This seemed a reasonable enough argument. Everyone ate a quiet breakfast in the Great Hall before getting onto the train that would take them home.

            Much of the train ride home consisted of different people popping in and out of compartments to say hellos and goodbyes. By the time the food cart rolled around Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all in very good spirits. The worries that they had thought of and dwelled upon at Hogwarts had seemed to have been left behind on the platform in Hogsmade station. They somehow found themselves sucked into a conversation of their up-and-coming apparition tests.

            "How hard do you reckon it'll be?" Harry asked.

            "It couldn't be that difficult, after all, Fred and George passed." Ginny said. Ron nodded in agreement.

            "Your brothers may not have gotten the best marks, but they still are really good wizards." Hermione said. "I mean, look at the types of things they were able to come up with." Everyone else in the compartment murmured agreement.

            Sooner than the students on the Hogwarts Express would have liked, the train began to slow as they neared King's Cross Station. Harry, Ron, and Hermione could hear the thumps of trunks being pulled out of the luggage rack, so they followed suit. After a slight congestion of students in the corridors, the three were on the sunny platform waving goodbye to a few of their friends. They were just nearing the barrier when Hermione's bag ripped open. Harry and Ron both stopped to help her gather up her things.

            "Oh Harry, it's all right. I' sure Moody wants to talk to you anyway. Ron and I will be along in just a moment." Hermione said, standing up and nearly shooing him out of the barrier. Harry shrugged and went on his way.

            "This is what you get from carrying so many books Her-" Ron's speech was cut short by Hermione pulling him behind a pillar, away from the hustle and bustle of the other students. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a very brief kiss.

            "I'll miss you." she said.

            "I'll miss you to." Ron said with a sad smile on his face.

            Hermione smiled back up at him and then hastily made her way out from behind the pillar. "Come on, we have to get to the other platform before Harry leaves."

            The two gathered up the rest of Hermione's books and quills and parchment, shoved it unceremoniously into her trunk, and walked through the barrier. Harry spotted them and ran over, a definite spring in his step.

            "I don't have to go with the Drusleys!" he cried.

            "What?!" said Ron and Hermione together.

            "Moody just told me. He said I can go straight to headquarters with you Ron!"

            "That's wicked, mate!"

            "But why? I mean, you've always had to go to the Drusley's before this year, why now?" Hermione looked perplexed.

            "Because Dumbledore thinks it would hurt him more than it would help him." Came Moody's gruff voice from behind them all. He, Tonks, and Kinsley Shacklebolt had made their way over to the three students.

            "How so?" Ron questioned.

            "The Death Eaters took Dudley, remember? I would be murdered if I step anywhere near Privet Drive." Harry smiled as if at a very funny joke.

            "But the people who went missing, they were found. They were brought back home. Why would they-"

            "They still think I was the one who did it." Harry clarified.

            "Who cares?!" Ron exclaimed. "You get to come stay with us, that's all that matters!"

            Harry grinned ear to ear. This might actually be a good summer...

A/N: It's over! ::Cries hysterically:: Oh my god! My first fanfic ever done… What am I going to do now? The sequel you say? What a brilliant idea! I would like to take this brief moment to thank all of my very kind reviewers. You all make this process super enjoyable. Snappish79, RussellGrl15, Duckymander, rhinemjr, crazygonutz, Joots, Wynjara, enna seawave, missprongs, Sylvia Viridian, Lady Slone of Snow Mt, Mystic-fox, angelface58, Hplova4eva, MoonGoddess25, Mystic-fox, michelleywelley, and numerous other who have stuck with me all the way through. You guys rock! Thanks for hanging in there and bearing with me. I really hope you all enjoyed the story. Please do check out the sequel as soon as it's up. You are all awesome!

I also would like the thank Dana Whelks, without her I would never have even bothered with this website. The fact that I've even on here is all credited to her. Please, while I'm not my little hiatus, please check out her stuff, it's really well done.

Thanks guys. I can't wait to see you all again!


	27. I Want To Hold Your Hand

**I Want to Hold Your Hand**

**By: The Beatles**

_A/N: I've decided to add to the end of all my fics, the song that inspired the title. The songs inspired me with a story, so why not propagate the song itself?_

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape or form, claim to take credit for the song. It belongs to the Beatles, being the true musical geniuses that they are.**

Oh yeah, I'll tell you something,  
I think you'll understand.  
When I'll say that something  
I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand.

Oh please, say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
And please, say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand.  
Now let me hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand.

And when I touch you I feel happy inside.  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide.

Yeah, you've got that something,  
I think you'll understand.  
When I'll say that something  
I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand.

And when I touch you I feel happy inside.  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide.

Yeh, you've got that something,  
I think you'll understand.  
When I'll feel that something  
I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand.


End file.
